Aventures Discordienne - Gold Edition
by TheOmegaGamer
Summary: Remake des 3 premières saisons de cette fanfiction anthologique.


**CHAPITRE 1 – UNE QUÊTE POUR VAINCRE NABUCO :**

Un bel après-midi de Janvier, Thomas Cyrix envoya une lettre à sa communauté...

 **Lettre de Cyrix** : Je crois que je suis en live... Euh oui ! Bonjour membres du discord, si vous lisez cette lettre c'est qu'il y a eu un petit problème avec Nabuco, depuis qu'elle est modo elle abuse de son pouvoir et s'en est servie pour bannir l'Ermite à cause de ses messages pervers, elle a donc pue changer les rôles et ainsi me bannir... C'est très con. Venez nous en aide au 3 Rue des Pucelles.

Quelqu'un arrive devant la porte du 3 Rue des Pucelles.

 **Mr Paradox** : Bonjour, c'est ici la résistance ?

Mr Paradox sort 36 microphones estampillés BFM TV de sa poche.

 **Ray-Yami** : Fais pas genre que c'est une resistance... si ça se trouve la fanfic vas faire qu'un chapitre grace au stuff que j'ai apporté.

Ray-Yami transporte énormement de cœurs bleus, de bombes et de clés dorées avec lui.

 **Farid** : KINGU CULIMESONE !

Farid sort d'un buisson, avec la collection complète de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure sous le bras.

 **Lecteur** : Bon, tu vas pas faire la biographie de tout le monde quand meme ?

Bon, on vas faire les présentations plus rapidement... DonMusik arrivas avec un camion de sel, Deladess arrivas avec sa 3Ds dans la poche, Armin arrivas en utilisant son Equipement de Maneuvre Verticale, Playermy, Stari et Omega sortirent d'une bouche d'égouts, Commu arrivas dans un tank de l'armée russe tandit que Temevu et Syn Scratch arrivèrent dans la Tingo Mobile.

 **Lecteur** : Merci bien.

Hans Lallemand les attendais et entame un discours.

 **Hans** : Arf mein petits strudels ! Cette KARTOFFEL de Nabuco à pris le contrôle du VoxFort et a vendu tout notre materiel pour acheter des dakimakura hors de prix ! Elle a aussi capturer Noru-Da pour le forcer a refaire des vidéos. Votre mission : Empêcher Nabuco de nuire ! ...et reprendre le VoxFort accessoirement.

 **Commu** : Je pense que pour être plus efficasse il faudrais se mettre en groupe !

 **Playermy** : Moi je vais avec Omega et Stari, on vas être l'équipe Trollix !

 **DonMusik** : Mon équipe sera composé de L'Élite de la Justice Sociale, seuls les femmes LGBT non-blanche peuvent rejoindre !

Personne ne peux rejoindre l'équipe de DonMusik...

 **Paradox** : Bon, je pense que le 3eme groupe devrais se nommé les Normix, car on adore Cyrix !

 **Hans** : Voici un Iphone chinois, Pokemon GO vous serviras de GPS !

Les équipes se mirent en marche !

 **DonMusik(marmonne)** : Je vais raisonné Nabuco pour devenir modérateur et bannir les racistes du serveur... Quel plan diabolique !

 **Stari(marmonne)** : Je vais tuer Nabuco pour lui prendre le Ban Hammer et bannir DonMusik... Quel plan diabolique !

Les équipes passent devant un centre commercial

 **Omega** : Oh un Super U ! On vas "acheter" des trucs ?

 **Playermy** : ET COMMENT !

Dix minutes plus tard... Les Trollix sortent du Super U avec des batonnets de colins et des batons de berger Justin Bridou pleins les poches. Ils se remettent en marche.

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD :

 **Temevu** : Nous voila au KeithFort, ça m'étonne qu'il n'y ai pas de gardes...

Une télévision sort du sol, un hologramme en sort...

 **Gigi Hanouna** : AH AH, BONJOUR MES CHERIES ! JE SUIS ENVOYER PAR NABUCO POUR VOUS STOPPER !

 **Stari** : Il se passe quoi si j'eteins la télé ?

 **Gigi Hanouna** : NON NON NON NON NE FAIS PAS-

Stari eteins la télé, Gigi Hanouna disparait.

 **Farid** : Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité...

 **Commu** : Farid, qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

 **Farid(nerveux)** : Euh... RIEN !

 **Deladess** : C'est quoi ton problème Farid ?

 **Farid** : VOUS CROYEZ QUE J'ETAIT DE VOTRE COTÉ DEPUIS LE DEBUT, MAIS EN FAIT C'ETAIT MOI, LE TRAITRE !

Farid claque des doigts, Omega, Playermy et Stari sont envoyés dans sa BD The Island, DonMusik est enfermé dans Google Image avec comme recherche "Eric Zemmour" et les autres sont téléportés aux cachots.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS GOOGLE :

 **DonMusik** : AU SECOURS, JE SUIS BLOQUÉ DANS LA FACHOSPHÈRE !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LES CACHOTS :

 **Paradox** : Mes micros ne vont pas nous servir à grand chose...

 **Ray-Yami** : J'ai bien fait d'amener des bombes, j'ai juste à faire exploser la porte !

Ray-Yami pose des bombes sur la porte afin de la faire explosé.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS THE ISLAND :

 **Playermy** : J'en ai marre des sauts de scène à scène, c'est chiant !

 **Stari** : C'est toi qui est chia-

Pendant ce temps, Hans observe tout avec des jumelles.

 **Hans** : C'EST INCAPABLES ME RENDENT DINGUE ! J'EN AI PLEIN LE ESEL !

PENDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Keith N°69 rajoute une statue à ton effigie près du trone.

 **Clone de Keith** : Mais je suis le N°102 !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS THE ISLAND :

 **Omega** : Bon, si on peut pas en sortir, autant se divertir !

Omega pose des stickers Pedobear sur la tête des personnages.

 **Playermy** : Je fait de même !

Playermy prend un crayon et écrit des dialogues random.

 **Stari** : Pourquoi il y a Dora ? Encore heureux qu'on ne soit pas dans un fan-art Undertale...

 **Omega** : Mais attendez... Ce con de Farid nous à donné des Stands !

 **Playermy** : Ne me rappel pas ce canard...

 **Stari** : Chrono Papillo ! Change le Tur-fu !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAMN !

Chrono Papillo fait un dab, une vague frappe l'île, l'eau fait fondre la page, nos 3 héros se trouvent maintenant sur DeviantArt.

 **Playermy** : ENFIN ! J'EN AVAIS MARRE DE LIRE CETTE BD DE MERDE !

 **Omega** : Attend, c'est quoi cet onglet Google Image ?

Les trolls escaladent la page DeviantArt et entrent dans le mysterieux onglet...

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS GOOGLE :

 **DonMusik** : JE VEUX SORTIR ! JE VEUX ECOUTER BOLCHEGEEK DIRE QUE WALL-E EST UN PROLO !

 **Stari** : Hey, regardez, c'est DonMusik qui rage !

 **Playermy** : Attend j'ai une idée...

Playermy change la recherche pour "Couteau Coupant" des couteaux se mettent à tomber très lentement et tranchent la fenetre Internet Explorer, tout le monde se retrouve sur le bureau !

 **DonMusik** : JE SUIS AUSSI LIBRE QUE LE PEUPLE RUSSE PENDANT L'URSS !

 **Playermy** : OH TA GUEULE !

Playermy donne un coup de pied si puissant dans les couilles de DonMusik que ça l'envoie dans la corbeille !

 **Stari** : Oh putain, il y a Five Nights at Freddy's sur cet ordinateur... JE DOIS LE DETRUIRE !

 **Omega** : Bon moi je vais dans le dossier System32.

Omega vas dans le dossier System32 et y place des virus trouvés sur Softonic.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA SALLE DU TRONE :

 **Farid** : Nab, tu sais que si j'absorbe la couleur des clones de Keith je peux avoir une source de couleur infinie pour Double Rainbow ?

 **Nabuco** : PAS TOUCHE À KEITH !

La porte des cachots explose, tout le monde s'enfuit.

 **Paradox** : Soit on prend Nabuco et Farid par surprise, soit on vas chercher des armes.

Une autre explosion se fait entendre dans la salle du fond... C'etait la machine à cloner les Keith, elle a exploser à cause du bourrage papier, pleins de bout de Keith recouvre les murs.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE PC :

 **Omega** : ATTENTION ÇA VAS PETER !

 **Stari** : Oh putain c'est dégueulasse...

 **Playermy** : Putain t'es une merde, il parle des viru-

Le dossier System32 explose, le PC fait un blue screen et nos héros en sont expulsé !

 **Stari** : Bon, on est où ?

 **Playermy** : C'est pas chez Farid, ça manque d'explosifs.

Sheep arrive dans la chambre.

 **Sheep** : MON PC !

 **Playermy** : On s'en branlent de ton PC, Nabuco et Farid vont prendre le contrôle du monde !

 **Stari** : Techniquement c'est deja le cas...

 **Playermy** : ¿¡ QUÉ ?!

 **Omega** : Il a raison, regardez par la fenetre !

la rue est pleine de statues de Keith et de Dio.

 **Stari** : Il est deja trop tard !

 **Playermy** : Mais non...

Playermy jette une bouteille de Caprisun sur une statue qui se met à fondre.

DANS LE CACHOT :

 **Temevu** : Je sais comment on vas éliminé Nabuco...

Temevu sort un chat de son sac.

 **Temevu** : LA CHATTE A TEMEVU !

Le felin crache un laser de sa bouche, atomisant Nabuco.

 **Syn Scratch** : Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu savait faire ça ?!

 **Temevu** : Deus ex machina.

 **Ray-Yami** : Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je passe par le sous-sol.

 **Deladess** : Hein, quoi ? Une mission ? Je joue à Pokemon Ultra-Lune, je peche des Magicarpes.

 **Armin** : Tabernak, je sert de cameo quebecois !

CHEZ SHEEP :

 **Sheep** : Mais on fait quoi pour stopper Farid et Nabuco ?

 **Omega** : Il nous faut l'aide de Mad Dog, il a deja survecu à l'homestuck-pocalypse !

 **Playermy** : Mais où peut on le trouver ?

 **Stari** : EN BRETAGNE !

 **Playermy** : SHEEP, TU DOIS NOUS CONDUIRE JUSQU'EN BRETAGNE !

 **Sheep** : D'accord, montez tous dans la Davigel Mobile !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA SALLE DU TRONE :

 **Farid** : NON NABUCOOOOOOOO ! Pas une grande perte, au moins je peux absorber la couleur de Keith.

Des bruits se font entendre dans le sous-sol...

 **Ray-Yami** : Ok j'avais raison, ce paragraphe est une reference à Isaac, j'ai bien fait de prendre The Small Rock et Magic Mushroom avec moi !

Ray-Yami boost ses stats !

 **Ray-Yami** : C'est ce que je viens de dire.

DANS LES CACHOTS

 **Commu** : NABUCO EST MORTE, IL FAUT NEUTRALISER FARID, GO GO GOOOOOO !

 **Temevu** : Depuis quand c'est toi le chef ?

 **Deladess** : FERMEZ VOS GUEULES, J'AI RATER LE SHINY !

 **Paradox** : J'ai tout enregistré, comme ça Cyrix vas te kick en voyant l'enregistrement.

 **Commu** : Et puis je m'en branle...

EN BRETAGNE :

 **Omega** : Merci Sheep pour le petit coup de pouce !

 **Sheep** : Ah mais c'est dégueulasse dit comme ça...

 **Playermy** : Bon on va sonner à la porte.

 **Ermite** : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA MAISON !

Le gros barbu fonce sur les 4 protagonistes, les envoyant dans la maison d'en face.

 **Mad Dog** : Vous pouvez sonner à la porte vous savez.

 **Stari** : On a besoin de toi selon Omega !

 **Omega** : Ouais, comment t'a survecu a l'homestuck-pocalypse ?

 **Mad Dog** : C'est tres simple ! Je me suis cacher dans une maison abandonné et j'ai manger des rats.

 **Denis Brogniart** : AH !

DANS LA SALLE DU TRONE :

 **Farid** : Je vais reprogrammer la machine a faire des Keith pour qu'elle fabrique des Dio Brando.

 **Clone de Keith N°135** : Ça ne risque pas de faire disparaître tout les Keith ?

 **Farid** : EXACTEMENT !

 **Tous les Clones de Keith** : ATTRAPEZ LE !

PENDANT CE TEMPS EN ENFER :

 **Nabuco** : Qu'est-ce que je fait là ?

 **Mister Satan** : Tu es morte.

 **Nabuco** : QUOI ?!

 **DonMusik** : JE DOIS ALLER AU PARADIS, JE SUIS FEMINISTE !

 **Nabuco** : Ne me dit pas que je vais etre coincé ici avec ce con pour l'éternité ?

 **DonMusik** : Oh, la putophobie est interdite chez moi ! Dit pantoufle a la place de con.

 **Nabuco** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo...

DE RETOUR AU KEITHFORT :

 **Clone de Keith** : Le dessineux est saucissonné, je répete, le dessineux est saucissonné !

 **Clone de Keith** : On l'attache au plafond ?

 **Tous les Clones de Keith** : OUAIS !

DE RETOUR AVEC RAY-YAMI :

 **Ray-Yami** : Bon j'ai fini ma run, voyons voir ce que j'ai débloquer...

Ray ouvre le coffre de fin de partie et sursaute en voyant qui se trouve dedans.

 **Ray-Yami** : ISAAC ?!

Isaac, aussi appeler Biscuit Roulé se trouvais bel et bien dans le coffre.

 **Ray-Yami** : Que fait tu ici ?

 **Isaac** : ...

 **Ray-Yami** : Repond moi.

Isaac joue de l'harmonica.

 **Ray-Yami** : MAIS VAS-Y REPOND MOI !

DE RETOUR EN BRETAGNE :

 **Omega** : On peux utiliser ton gros bouton rouge pour se téléporter ?

 **Mad Dog** : Bien sur !

Omega presse le bouton et se retrouve dans le Keith Fort avec Stari et Playermy.

 **Sheep** : Attend, pourquoi j'ai pas était téléporter ?

 **Mad Dog** : C'est à cause de tes bouclettes, les ondes passent mal au travers des cheveux frisés.

 **Sheep** : Bon, moi je vais me prendre un truc à manger...

Sheep ouvre le frigo de Mad Dog et prend un pot de yaourt.

 **Yaourt** : HEHO, T'ES ATTARDÉ OU QUOI ? Moins de 0,5% des lecteurs de cette fanfic ont pour fetiche le vore, alors lache moi tout de suite.

RETOUR AU KEITHFORT :

 **Omega** : Regardez, Farid est pendu au plafond.

 **Playermy** : Qu'est-ce tu dit ? Je t'entend pas car j'essaie de tirer sur Farid...

Le tir de Playermy tranche la corde retenant Farid qui tombe qui s'écrase au sol !

 **Les Trollix** : DANS LE MILLE !

 **Stari** : Regardez, voilà le trône ! On va dessus ?

 **Playermy(deja assis dessus)** : Quoi ? Je t'entend pas sur ce trône.

Une lueur émane du trone, détruisant tous les Keith, des nuages sombres arrivent au dessus du château et des têtes à Commu géante sortent du sol et forment l'Hyper Communiste !

 **Stari** : Player, qu'est-ce t'as encore branler !

 **Omega** : Calme toi Stari, c'est le debut du règne des trolls !

DE RETOUR CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

 **Hans** : Arf, qui as changer le nom de la chaine en TrollMakers ? Et où sont passé les XPB ? Tout le monde les aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

DANS LE TROLLFORT :

 **Omega** : Enfermez les autres et brûlez vifs ceux qui ne se soumettent pas à notre pouvoir !

 **Playermy** : STARI VA LE FAIRE !

 **Stari** : Non pd, tu le fais, fils de pute.

 **Playermy** : Non TU y vas.

10 minutes plus tard...

 **Omega** : Bon, je vais le faire moi meme...

Omega appuis sur un bouton, le plafond du cachot tombe, écrasant les survivants.

 **Playermy** : Mais t'es con, qui va suivre nos vidéos maintenant ?!

 **Omega** : J'ai une solution, elle s'appelle le C.D.R.A.M. ! Le Centre De Regeneration A Manivelle !

 **Stari** : Et ça fait quoi ?

 **Omega** : Tu choisie qui tu veux faire revivre, tu tourne la manivelle et il reviens à la vie !

 **Stari** : Je refuse que quelqu'un fasse revenir DonMusik !

 **Playermy** : Tu nous prend pour des cons...

EN ENFER :

 **Farid** : Salut Nab.

 **Nabuco** : ALORS TOI... TA GUEULE !

 **DonMusik** : C'est pas très politiquement correct ça...

 **Nabuco** : NIQUE TA MERE DON !

DonMusik enroule Nabuco dans du gros scotch.

 **DonMusik** : Muter et bloquer, t'en fais pas chouchou c'est temporaire !

 **Mister Satan** : Heho, tu bloques pas mes âmes toi !

Satan jette DonMusik dans une trainée de lave.

 **Mister Satan** : Voilà souffre, on est en enfer ou au Parti Communiste Français ?

DANS LE MONDE RÉEL DE LA RÉALITÉE VÉRITABLE :

 **Gaby** : J'etait même pas dans la fanfic, pouce rouge.

 **CHAPITRE 2 – POLITIQUEMENT CORRECT :**

DE RETOUR EN ENFER :

 **DonMusik** : BLARG !

 **Farid** : On dirais que c'est ENCORE moi qui dois te sauver...

Farid prend une canne à pèche et rattrape DonMusik.

 **Farid** : Voilà, tu peux arreter d'hurler.

 **Nabuco(baillonée)** : MMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFF !

 **DonMusik** : Jeter les gens dans la lave n'est pas politiquement correct.

Le bras gauche de DonMusik tombe.

 **Farid** : Mon pauvre Don... Je vais te construire un nouveau corps avec DOBEULU RAINUBOW !

DE RETOUR AUX CACHOTS :

 **Omega** : Et moi pendant ce temps là, j'tournais la manivelle !

Le Centre De Regeneration A Manivelle fait revivre les prisonniers.

 **Playermy** : Ah ah, nous allons instauré la peur dans le Discord, vive les Trollix !

Ray-Yami et Isaac sortent d'une trappe au sol, Stari et Playermy lui font un regard noir.

 **Ray-Yami** : Regarder qui j'ai trouv... j'arrive au mauvais moment, c'est ça ?

 **Temevu** : C'est quoi cette manivelle ?

 **Omega** : NON NE TOUCHE PAS LE-

Le Paul Express fonce sur Temevu qui l'emporte !

 **Omega** : C'était le levier d'activation du Paul Express...

 **Playermy** : Il mène où ce train ?

 **Omega** : Là où personne ne reviens... Dans le dossier des photo-montages !

Le Paul Express s'empalle dans le dossier des photo-montages.

 **Paul Express** : J'ai envie de faire caca...

 **Clochard** : Il faut croire !

 **La Black** : Ça c'est le Paul Nord !

 **Temevu** : Oh non...

EN ENFER :

 **Robo-Don** : ELIMINER LE POLITIQUEMENT INCORRECT.

 **Farid** : Je crois que j'ai rater quelque chose dans la programmation...

 **Mister Satan** : T'as fait la plus grosse connerie de ta vie !

 **Robo-Don** : ON NE DIT PAS CONNERIE : ESPECE DE FACHO !

Robo-Don tire sur Mister Satan avant de sauter et briser le plafond de l'enfer pour s'enfuir. Des tremblements de terre se font entendre dans le TrollFort...

 **Omega** : Player t'a encore pété.

 **Playermy** : NON C'EST STARI !

 **Stari** : Quoi ? Fils de pute...

Robo-Don sort du sol et tire sur Omega qui explose.

 **Playermy** : VITE ! TOUS AU C.D.R.A.M. !

 **Robo-Don** : L'HUMOUR : C'EST MOI.

Robo-Don brise le trône et place le sien, entièrement politiquement correct.

 **Playermy et Stari** : Quel fils de pute.

 **Robo-Don** : CECI N'ETAIT PAS POLITIQUEMENT CORRECT !

 **Playermy** : Téléportation ninja !

Playermy disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

 **Stari** : Et merde.

Robo-Don écrase Stari de son pied robuste ainsi que le C.D.R.A.M.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU QUEBEC :

 **Armin** : Tabarnak ça me casse les gosses, la box internet ne marche plus, elle est toute criss !

Playermy apparaît et écrase la box internet.

 **Armin** : MA FREEBOX, SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

 **Playermy** : Deja je nique ta daronne et ensuite t'etait pas morte écrasée par le plafond dans le dernier chapitre ?

 **Armin** : Non c'etait ma doublure, Armout.

 **Playermy** : Bizarre, bon moi j'y vais, car si j'en crois tous les animés, pour faire revivre Omega et Stari il vas me falloir chercher des reliques !

 **Armin** : Genre les Boules du Dragon de la planète Veujeutah ? Ça tombe bien car j'en ai une.

 **Playermy** : Olala je n'y crois pas, sais tu où trouver les autres ?

 **Armin** : Et bien, à vrai dire...

PLUS TARD DANS UNE BANQUE :

 **Armin** : J'AI JAMAIS DIT QU'ON DEVAIS BRAQUER UNE BANQUE, J'AI DIT QU'ON DEVAIS PARTICIPER À UN JEU TÉLÉ !

 **Playermy** : ATTEND TU VAS VOIR !

Playermy vas sur son téléphone et utilise l'argent volé pour acheter les Dragon Balls sur Ebay.

 **Police Montée** : Techniquement il as plus l'argent qu'il as volé donc on as plus de raison de le poursuivre...

 **Playermy** : Euh... Ils disent que je devrais être livré à mon adresse en Suisse d'ici une minute, j'y vais les connards !

 **Police Montée** : QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ?

Playermy disparait dans un nuage de fumée et se retrouve chez lui.

 **Playermy** : Je devrais utiliser cette technique plus souvent...

Un colis contenant les 6 autres Boules du Dragon de la planète Veujeutah tombe du ciel, un dragon québecois en sort.

 **Shenron du Quebec** : Que désire tu, tabarnak de mortel ?

 **Playermy** : Fait revivre Stari et Omega !

 **Shenron** **du Quebec** : Accordé, coliss !

Omega et Stari sortent du sol.

 **Omega** : Wow, j'était mort comme une grosse merde !

 **Stari** : Ta gueule.

 **Playermy** : Bon, on va casser du DonMusik ou non ?

 **Tout le monde** : OUAIS !

DE RETOUR EN ENFER :

Farid retire le scotch de la bouche de Nabuco.

 **Nabuco** : Pourquoi je suis en enfer au juste ?

 **Farid** : Oh tu sais... la tablette graphique...

 **Nabuco** : TA GUEULE !

DE RETOUR AVEC LES TROLLS :

 **Playermy** : Pour vaincre DonMusik va falloir etre les plus politiquement incorrect possible dans le but de la faire surchauffé !

 **Omega** : Ouais ce gros con va faire un blue screen !

Robo-Don arrive en volant !

 **Robo-Don** : CON EST UNE INSULTE SEXISTE : MEURT !

 **Stari** : La cire portugaise c'est du ciment !

 **Temevu(toujours avec les montages)** : J'ai l'impression qu'on se fout de ma gueule...

 **Robo-Don** : Supprime, supprime, supprime, supprime, supprime.

 **Omega** : Définition de Cis-Genre : insulte utilisé par les gens sans répartie.

Robo-Don enroule tout le monde dans du scotch.

 **Robo-Don** : Muter, Bloquer !

 **Playermy** : Que dit un juif en voyant un four ? Vous les copains je ne vous oublierais jamais !

Robo-Don explose et des petits confettis de sel tombent du ciel.

 **Stari** : Bon on va reprendre le DonFort !

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAIS !

Quelqu'un arrive en courant !

 **Syn Scratch** : ATTENDEZ MOI !

 **Omega** : Quoi ?

 **Syn Scratch** : Je veux être votre valet !

 **Playermy** : Seems legit, tu veux construire... une armoire ?

 **Syn Scratch** : Oh oui... une bonne GROSSE armoire.

 **Playermy** : Ikea ?

 **Syn Scratch** : Evidement, nous somment des gens de culture !

 **Omega** : ATTENDEZ DEUX SECONDES, COMMENT SYN EST SORTIE DU DONFORT ?!

 **Syn Scratch** : T'as oublier de fermer la porte en fait... Sinon Playermy, est-ce que tu veux faire l'armoire avec ou sans instructions ?

 **Playermy** : Sans instructions grand fou, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de ne pas savoir dans quoi on vas se lancer...

 **Stari** : C'est trop momosexuel pour moi, j'me casse.

Stari disparait.

 **Omega** : OH MON DIEU, REGARDEZ !

Omega pointe du doigt un zombie.

 **Omega** : Quand Don a posé son trône il as lancé une épidemie maléfique qui transforme peu à peu les gens en joueur de Dark Souls ! Tous dans l'abris anti-atomique d'urgence !

PLUS TARD DANS L'ABRI :

 **Syn Scratch** : Oh oui ma grosse perceuse... dans le bois de Playermy...

 **Playermy** : Oh oui ça va etre une bonne armoire...

Stari réapparait.

 **Stari** : Putain c'est quoi cette histoire de fin du monde et cette armoire ?

 **Playermy** : Je l'ai fait avec la grosse perceuse de Syn...

 **Syn Scratch** : Et ta planche goutue...

 **Omega** : C'etait comme ça pendant 8 heures... 8 HEURES ! J'ai eu le temps de reconstruire le C.D.R.A.M. pendant ce temps.

Les zombies rodent hors de l'abris anti-atomique...

 **CHAPITRE 3 – L'ÈRE DU CHAOS :**

DANS L'ABRI ANTI-ATOMIQUE :

 **Stari** : J'en ai marre d'attendre pour sortir...

Stari ouvre la porte de l'abri.

 **Syn Scratch** : Pauvre fou ! Referme ça tout de suite, il y a des demons à la surface !

Un vrombissement de moteur se fait entendre à la surface...

 **Playermy** : C'est rien, ça doit surement être comme dans Mad Max...

Des rires et de la musique s'ajoutent à la cacophonie...

 **Playermy** : C'est surement la musique du générique de fin du film, on peut sortir sans problèmes !

Tout le monde sort de l'abris anti-atomique, tous les démons sont morts et Bambou se tient fièrement sur un T-Max avec l'integrale de Jul sous son bras.

 **Bambou** : Jul est mon arme, Risitas est mon allié.

 **Stari** : Alors comme ça Jul permet de faire de l'exorcisme...

 **Bambou** : Issou.

 **Omega** : Bambou, veux tu nous rejoindre dans notre conquête du monde ?

Bambou sort un Big Mac de sa poche.

 **Bambou** : HUM, MY ONION, MY CHEESE !

 **Playermy** : On vas prendre ça pour un oui.

 **Bambou** : JE BRÛLE VOTRE MAISON !

Les trollix avancent vers le DonFort.

DE RETOUR AUX ENFERS :

 **Nabuco** : Farid ! Il y a un trou au plafond, on peut l'utiliser pour sortir !

 **Farid** : Oui mais... On as pas de corde.

 **Nabuco** : UTILISE TON STAND !

Farid capture la couleur d'un corps brûlé pour crée une corde.

 **Farid** : Allons reprendre le JojoFort !

 **Nabuco** : Le KeithFort.

 **Farid** : Peut importe, reprenons le fort !

Commu arrive d'un air opportuniste.

 **Commu** : Je veux bien vous rejoindre, j'ai des affaires à réglé avec Omega et ses montages...

 **Nabuco** : COLONEL COMMU REJOINS LES RANGS !

 **Farid** : Sauf que son Stand ne marche que la nuit, inutilité sur 20 !

 **Nabuco** : COLONEL COMMU EST LICENCIÉ !

 **Commu** : Oooh...

 **Nabuco** : EN AVANT, MARCHE !

Nabuco et Farid se mettent en marche pour trouver de nouveaux alliés, une gare perdue sur trouve sur leurs chemin.

 **Henko** : En quête de vengeance à ce que je vois ? Je veux bien vous rejoindre car je n'etait pas présent dans les deux premiers chapitres !

 **Farid** : Mais en retour on utilise ton train.

 **Henko** : Cela vas de soit, mais avant... un quiz SNCF ! Un train part de Toulon à 8h30 et roule à 100km/h pendant 45 kilomètres. puis il s'arrête 4 minutes et 18 secondes PUIS il repart, mais, à cause d'un problème de signalisation sa moyenne tombe à 70km/h pendant 23km. Quel est l'âge du chauffeur ?

 **Nabuco** : Je dirais qu'il as le même âge que Keith, 19 ans.

 **Henko** : Et c'est la bonne réponce ! Voici une clé Steam, un badge Discord et un sandwish !

Henko entre en transe et contrôle le train par la pensée.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE DOSSIER DES MONTAGES :

 **Temevu** : Bon, il serait peut-être temps que je retourne jouer à Overwatch...

La porte du dossier des montages disparait.

 **Temevu** : AU SECOURS!

 **La Black** : Hey mec ! Je peux t'aider à sortir en creusant le mur !

 **Temevu** : Mais ça risque pas de foutre la merde si les montages sont libérés ?

La pioche frappe frénétiquement le mur.

 **La Pioche** : LA SORTIE EST OUVERTE !

 **Les Montages** : LIBERTÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Les montages sortent du dossier avec des machettes et se dirigent vers le Lycée Grand Air...

 **Temevu** : Pourquoi on va au Lycée?

 **Paul Express** : Sandro, le directeur du Lycée pourras nous aidé à vaincre Omega car il nous as enfermé ici pendant plus d'un an !

PENDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ LES TROLLS :

 **Stari** : Omega, comment t'as fabriquer le C.D.R.A.M.?

 **Omega** : J'ai utiliser le F.D.C.D.R.A.M.A.M. ! C'est à dire le Fabricateur De C.D.R.A.M. À Manivelle !

 **Playermy** : Le trajet est presque fini les gars !

 **Stari** : Mais attend, c'est qui devant le DonFort ?... MAIS C'EST NABUCO ?!

 **Syn Scratch** : ELLE ETAIT PAS MORTE ?

 **Nabuco** : J'ai fait exprès de dire que j'etait morte ! Car j'était vraiment morte, mais maintenant je suis de retour !

 **Farid** : Et en revenant des enfers, on as croisé Commu et Henko qui nous ont rejoins! Sauf qu'on as viré Commu et son Stand de merde...

 **Henko** : Hey, c'est 21h donc ça veux dire que nous allons participer à un quiz !

 **Farid et Nabuco** : NON.

Bambou sort de derrière un buisson.

 **Bambou** : Jul est mon arme, Risitas est mon allié !

Bambou prend son lecteur MP3 et lance l'integrale de Jul en MIDI.

 **Farid** : NABUCO FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !

 **Nabuco** : JE PEUX PAS! SA PUISSANCE DEPASSE LES 9000 !

Farid et Nabuco convulsent au sol.

 **Syn Scratch** : Pour feter cette victoire on peux faire une autre armoire Playermy ?

 **Playermy** : Oh oui... a plusieurs étages !

 **Bambou** : La puissance de Jul ne peut plus etre contenue ! Ça va explosé !

Le lecteur MP3 de Bambou explose et ouvre une porte dimensionnelle ! Lestowolf, Gaby, Laky et Keith en sortent !

 **Nabuco** : Keith ?! Tu es vivant ! Mais les clones n'etait pas tous morts ?

 **Keith** : Oui, mais l'original n'as jamais était tuer, AH AH !

Playermy tire sur Keith.

 **Playermy** : Voilà on en a fini avec ces cons.

 **Nabuco** : JE VAIS ME VENGER !

 **Gaby** : Qu'elle est la difference en Cyril Hanouna, Francois Hollande et un bébé ?

Tout le monde regarde Gaby d'un air dépité.

 **Tout le Monde** : TU PENSE QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?!

 **Gaby** : Le bébé n'a pas d'avis politique !

Tout le monde fait un facepalm.

 **Lestowolf** : Salut Omega, tu te souviens du jour où t'a detruit ma ville ?

 **Farid** : Et du jour où tu as tuer Zaman Aarhin ?

 **Laky** : En vrai j'ai rien contre Omega, c'est plus Gamesret que je deteste mais il est pas là.

 **Playermy** : Tu m'avais pas dit que t'etais rechercher !

Omega se rappel qu'il a des baton de berger Justin Bridou...

 **Omega** : FARID : PREND DU SAUCISSON !

 **Arto** : C'est raciste ça, pour la peine je vais dans le camp de Nabuco.

Omega lance le saucisson !

 **Farid** : NOOOON! CE N'EST PAS HALAL !

Farid explose au contact du saucisson, ne laissant que des fan-arts de Jojo à ses pieds.

 **Nabuco** : Farid, je te vengerais !

 **Arto** : MISSILES ANTI-RACISME, GO !

 **Missiles** : C'EST RACISTE ÇA !

 **Playermy** : VOS GUEULES !

 **Commu(faisant la gueule)** : Ça c'est ma phrase... FREEBOOTING !

Arto lance ces missiles !

 **Omega** : TOUS DANS L'HYPER COMMUNISTE !

Les trolls montent dans l'Hyper Communiste, un mecha gigantesque à tête de Commu.

 **Syn Scratch** : Ça manque d'armoire dans ce mecha...

 **Playermy** : Après notre victoire on en construit une ?

 **Stari** : ALORS NON PAS ENCORE !

 **Bambou** : Issou.

L'Hyper Communiste s'envole loins du chaos que la faille temporelle génère...

 **CHAPITRE 4 – TOUS AU JAPON :**

DANS L'HYPER COMMUNISTE :

 **Omega** : Il faut trouver un moyen de stopper le flux de bordel venant du portail !

 **Playermy** : Bah avec ton Stand tu peux pas bouger les trucs ?

 **Omega** : Oui mais il faut que ce soit un Stand Requiem et il est pas évolué mon Stand...

 **Stari** : Allons tous chercher une Flèche de Stand !

 **Syn Scratch** : Bah je sais pas moi... je vais regarder sur le GPS de Pokemon Go.

Syn ouvre Pokemon Go et remarque un Pokestop nommé "Temple de la Flèche de Stand".

 **Syn Scratch** : Omega, dans 25m tourne à gauche.

25 mètres plus tard...

 **Omega** : bon je gare l'Hyper Communiste.

Les Trollix descendent de l'Hyper Communiste et entrent dans le temple...

 **Playermy** : Alors c'est ça le temple gay...

 **Stari** : AYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAA !

Une silhouette sort des ombres.

 **Farid** : AH AH !JE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR FAIRE AVANCER LE SCENARIO !

 **Playermy** : COMMENT ?!

 **Omega** : C'etait evident...

Farid envoie les 5 trolls dans un album de Jojo.

 **Bambou** : Risitas ne peux pas nous aidez ici...

 **Dio** : MAIS C'ETAIT MOI !DIO BRANLO !

 **Stari** : C'est encore plus gay que ce que je croyait...

 **Dio** : Cette fanfic va devenir PORNOGRAPHIQUE MUDA MUDA !

Pour des raisons éthique, la suite sera censurée.

 **Dio** : Vas-y Stari... Mon gros marteau...

 **Stari** : AÏE CA FAIT MAL !

Dio Branlo sort LA PERCEUSE pour faire UNE ARMOIRE IKEA.

 **Syn Scratch** : Je peux vous rejoindre ?

 **Dio** : Evidement... prend ma VISSEUSE et fait moi une bonne ARMOIRE, vous êtes tous beaux, même dans les pays pauvres.

Plusieurs heures très flippantes plus tard...

 **Playermy** : Qu'elle belle armoire...

 **Syn Scratch** : Ouep, encore mieux que la dernière fois !

Dio Branlo explose de plaisir.

 **Omega** : Bon je vais faire comme avec The Island...

Omega prend des stickers Pepe et les colle sur toute les tête de la page de Jojo.

DANS LE TEMPLE :

 **Farid** : Pourquoi mon bouquin chauffe tant que ça...

Album de Jojo : J'en peux plus de ces boulets

L'album récrache les Trollix avant de brûler.

 **Farid** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah...

 **Stari** : CHRONO PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

Mais rien ne se passe.

 **Stari** : Chrono Papillo ? Change le tur-fu !

Mais rien ne se passe.

 **Stari** : Je crois que le fait d'avoir détruit l'album de Jojo à détruit nos Stands...

 **Farid** : T'AS FAIT QUOI LA ?! PLUS DE STAND ?!

 **Playermy** : De toute façon tu m'avait donné un canard.

 **Farid** : Je doit reparer le bouquin !

6h et demi plus tard de recollage de cendres...

 **Playermy** : TOUS AU JAPON !IL FAUT DEMANDER AU CREATEUR DE JOJO DE REFAIRE L'ALBUM !

 **Stari** : Ou alors tu le rachètes...

 **Playermy** : TA GUEULE ! Si Hirohiko Araki refait le manga avec nous, on va avoir un boost de statistique !

 **Farid** : Merci de l'info !

 **Omega** : TOUS DANS LE VAN !

 **Stari** : C'était pas un mecha ?

 **Omega** : On a fait pété le budget dans le chapitre 3, on doit faire des économies !

Les 5 trolls monte dans la camionnette afin d'aller au japon pour trouver Hirohiko Araki pour ainsi retrouver leurs stands...

DANS LA CAMIONNETTE :

 **Stari** : Euh... On à laisser le C.D.R.A.M. dans le bunker...

 **Omega** : Pas grave ! Nous avons le C.D.R.A.P. : le Centre De Regeneration À Pédales.

 **Playermy** : Ça marche aux PD ?

Cette blague homophobe se fait entendre jusqu'au TrollFort...

 **Arto** : J'ai l'impression que je devrait faire un cameo, mais où ?...

 **Nabuco** : Envoie une roquette anti-racisme, ça le trouvera peut importe où il se cache !

Le missile s'envole très loins et atteind la camionnette...

 **Omega** : L'aile gauche est touchée ! Il faut sauter !

Les trolls saute hors de la camionnette comme ta mère avec le facteur... MAIS JE DIVAGUE !

 **Playermy** : Au moins on est au Japon.

 **Syn Scratch** : Le problème : où se trouve Hirohiko Araki ?

 **Stari** : Bah juste en face grace au deus ex machina...

 **Bambou** : Regardez ! Le créateur de Jojo, qu'elle chance CLIN D'OEIL CLIN D'OEIL !

Les Trollix avancent vers Hirohiko Araki.

 **Hirohiko Araki** : ANATA WA WATASHI O NOZONDE IRU KOTO ?!

 **Syn Scratch** : Les gars, qui parle japonais ?

 **Yoka** : Moi je parle japonais et il viens de vous dire "QUE ME VOULEZ VOUS ?!".

 **Playermy** : Bon, traduit nous ça.

De longues heures de traductions plus tard...

 **Yoka** : Tsu mazuku baai wa tatte meinu no musuko o ataemasu.

 **Hirohiko** : NANI ?! Yoi watashi wa jojo no tsugi no boryūmu de anata o tsuika shimasu !

 **Yoka** : Ça veux dire oui.

 **Syn Scratch** : OUAIS !

Farid arrive en courrant.

 **Farid** : HIROHIKO ARAKI !

 **Hirohiko** : Nani ? Kutabare.

 **Yoka** : Ça veux dira va te faire foutre.

 **Farid** : DOUBLE RAINBOW, VOLE SA COULEUR !

 **Double Rainbow** : Je peut pas volé la couleur de mon inspiration, triple andouilles.

 **Playermy** : AH AH ! Ça t'apprendra à me reprocher de mettre des bébés morts sur le Discord !

 **Farid** : Quel fils de pu-

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU LYCEE GRAND AIR :

 **Temevu** : Sandro il faut que tu vienne nous aider ! Le prof psychopathe s'est libéré et cherche à conquerir le monde !

Sandro retire 3 paires de lunettes.

 **Sandro** : Alors la prophétie etait vraie...

 **Temevu** : Une prophétie ?

 **Sandro** : Il y as très longtemps, il y avais un coquillage très moche et il était tellement moche que tout le monde est mort, FIN !

 **Temevu** : Qu'elle prophétie de merde...

 **Sandro** : HEY ! Moi je critique pas tes références !

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU JAPON :

 **Playermy** : Time is Mine, ralentit le temps !

 **Time is Mine** : Coin coin.

Le temps ralentit jusqu'à la limite de l'imaginable, Playermy attrape Farid et le jette à la flotte.

 **Syn Scratch** : TOUS AU VAN !

 **CHAPITRE 5 – LE TEMPLE DU KAMOULOX :**

DANS L'HYPER COMMUNISTE :

 **Playermy** : Alors, on a eu assez de budget ?

 **Omega** : Non, on est sur un fond vert en verité.

 **Bambou** : MA VIE EST UN MENSONGE !

 **Stari** : On retourne au temple ou on laisse Nabuco faire la loi ?

Syn sort un marteau.

 **Syn Scratch** : Une petite armoire ?

 **Omega** : NON ! Ça va pas être une armoire par chapitre non plus...

 **Syn Scratch** : Mais...

 **Omega** : Qui écrit la fanfic ? Moi ou toi ?

Une fissure apparait sur le 4eme mur.

 **Playermy** : Arrête tu vas encore casser le 4eme mur ! Deja qu'on a plus de budget...

 **Syn Scratch** : On est au temple on peux se... OH UN MINIDRACO ! J'EN AVAIT JAMAIS EU SUR POKEMON GO !

PLUS TARD DANS LE TEMPLE :

 **Playermy** : Stari va prendre la flèche du stand.

 **Stari** : Non.

 **Playermy** : TU VA CHERCHER LA FLECHE TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Stari** : Chrono Papillo change le tur-fu !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAMN !

Une brique tombe sur Playermy et une etrange lumière sort du mur.

 **Omega** : Vous etes chiants les gars ! Spooky Gold inversion faciale !

Le visage de Stari et Playermy sont inversés et la lumière s'intensifie...

 **Syn Scratch** : JT Machinima, fait un marteau d'ombre et calme les !

JT Machinima tabasse Playermy, Stari et Omega tandit que la lumière deviens encore plus forte.

 **Playermy** : Time is Mine, ralentit Syn Scratch !

Syn ralentit et la lumière remplie presque tout le temple !

 **Bambou** : Issou.

La lumière est tellement puissante que le mur explose ! Didi se trouve derrière !

 **Didi** : Ladies and gentlemen, je suis Didi le Bon, bonsoir !

Schizo arrive de derrière Didi.

 **Schizo** : Cherie éteind la lumière...

 **Playermy** : Vous etes mariés ?

 **Didi** : Oui, Yoka c'est notre fille, elle avait tellement honte de nous qu'elle s'est exilée au Japon.

 **Syn Scratch** : Franchement, j'aurais fait la même chose !

 **Schizo** : Bon je me casse, c'etait le caméo du chapitre !

Schizo retourne dans le trou du mur.

 **Didi** : Pour avancer vers les Flèches de Stand vous devez répondre à mes énigmes !

 **Stari** : Alors pose les tes questions et fais pas chier.

 **Didi** : Que fait un végétarien devant une dinde bien rissolée ?

 **Omega** : Bonne question... il se suicide ?

 **Didi** : Non ! Votre pénalité : vous devez écoutez Jinx VS Harley Quinn version 10 heures !

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

 **Syn Scratch** : Mon esprit viens d'être violé...

 **Didi** : Alors, que fait un végétarien devant une dinde bien rissolée ?

 **Playermy** : IL LA MANGE GOULUEMENT !

 **Didi** : Bonne réponse ! Nouvelle question : les framboises sont perchées sur le tabouret de mon grand-père.

 **Syn Scratch** : KAMOULOX !

 **Didi** : Et non... pénalité : vous devez manger 20 kilos de céleris.

Du céleris apparait par magie.

 **Stari** : Chrono Papillo, change le tur-fu !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAMN !

Le céleris disparaît, Didi deviens rouge.

 **Coco le Mauvais** : COMMENT OSEZ VOUS !

 **Playermy** : Wesh c'est qui ce PD ?

 **Didi** : Oh... C'est ma seconde personnalité...

 **Bambou** : Toi aussi t'es schizophrène ? Comme ta femme ?

 **Didi** : Oui... De récentes recherches ont démontrées que la schizophrènie est une MST...

 **Coco** : Enculés et fils de pute ! Je suis Coco le Mauvais et TOI DIDI TU FERME TA GUEULE !

 **Didi** : Mais arrête, j'essaie de faire un quiz...

Didi se giffle lui même.

 **Coco** : Tu fermes ta gueule, l'hôte du quiz est viré et je le remplace !

 **Syn Scratch** : Oh mon dieu...

 **Coco** : Nouvelle question : si un train part de Toulon à 8h30...

 **Omega** : Henko l'as deja posée.

 **Coco** : AH L'ENCULÉ ! Nouvelle question : qu'est-ce qui est moins intelligent qu'une boule de neige ?

 **Tout le Monde** : DONMUSIK !

 **Coco** : BONNE REPONSE ! Vous pouvez affrontez cet abrutit de Didi !

Coco le Mauvais redeviens Didi.

 **Didi** : Ladies and gentlemen... je suis de retour ! Vous allez devoir m'affrontez sur Pokemon Lune !

 **Omega** : Ah ah c'est l'heure de jouer, je sort ma 3ds japonaise

 **Playermy** : Espèce de boloss, tu penses VRAIMENT qu'on va jouer à Pokemon ?

 **Didi** : Euh, oui.

Playermy donne un coups de pied si puissant dans le cul de Didi qu'il s'envole et retombe sur le TrollFort.

 **Nabuco** : Oh salut Didi, ça faisait longtemps.

 **Didi** : Bafoué ! Mon honneur est bafoué ! Je vais me venger de ces sales gourgandins !

DE RETOUR DANS LE TEMPLE :

 **Stari** : Regardez ! Les Flèches de Stand !

Stari se plante une flèche dans le genoux.

 **Stari** : JE SUIS DOVAHKIIN !

Rien ne se passe...

 **Stari** : J'ai pas l'impression que ça marche...

 **Playermy** : T'es con ? Faut se la mettre dans le Stand, pas le genoux !

 **Stari** : Bon... J'ai gagner quoi habilité spéciale ?

 **Narrateur** : Tu as gagné l'habilité de te faire amputé la jambe, abrutit.

 **Playermy** : Bien fait ah ah ! Mais vous etes qui au juste ?

 **Narrateur** : Euh... Téléportation ninja !

Le narrateur disparaît du temple.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU LYCEE :

 **Temevu** : J'arrete de dire que ta prophétie est nulle et tu m'aides ?

 **Sandro** : Non, Omega était peut-être un psychopathe dans mon Lycée, mais ça reste un pote, je l'attaque pas !

 **Temevu** : Bon je me casse...

 **Sandro** : OUAIS, t'es virée !

 **Temevu** : J'etait même pas une de tes employés !

 **Sandro** : Voilà t'es embauchée, maintenant je te vire !

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU TEMPLE :

 **Playermy** : Tous au van !

 **Omega** : Et non, c'est plus le van ! On a eu assez de budget pour racheté l'Hyper Communiste !

 **Syn Scratch** : Je pense qu'il faudrait demander à Ermite de nous aider, c'est de sa faute si c'est le bordel !

 **Stari** : Alors, tous en Bretagne ! ...encore.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU TROLL-FORT :

 **Nabuco** : Gaby et Henko, allez chercher les Trollix !

 **Ray-Yami** : Je peux y aller aussi ?

 **Farid** : Ok Ray, vas-y, mais n'y vas pas trop fort.

 **CHAPITRE 6 – MAGICARPES ET STRATEGIE :**

CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

 **Hans** : Arf, ils n'ont toujours pas vaincue Nabuco...

 **Cyrix** : Arrête de t'énervé... Ils vont y arrivés !

 **Hans** : Je vais devoir utiliser la manière FORTE !

EN BRETAGNE :

 **Playermy** : On a même plus le budget du fond vert ? On est obliger d'y aller à pieds ?

 **Omega** : Tu va aller en Bretagne sur fond vert ?

 **Stari** : Voilà la maison de Mad Dog !

Les Trollix arrivent devant la maison de Mad Dog

 **Sheep** : Bon, j'aimerais bien que vous me renbourssier mon ordinateur...

 **Syn Scratch** : On a pas le budget pour une camionnette alors tu attendras !

 **Omega** : Tu sais où habite Ermite ?

 **Sheep** : En face.

Playermy sonne à la porte.

 **Ermite** : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS- Mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes sur le Discord !

 **Stari** : On a besoin de toi, Nabuco est devenue tarée et en fait ça change pas de d'habitude...

 **Ermite** : Ne me dit pas qu'elle est... Animephile ?

 **Playermy** : Elle essaie de se taper un PNG de Keith donc je suppose que oui...

 **Ermite** : OH NON ! IL NE FAUT JAMAIS ETRE ANIMEPHILE AVEC LE MECHANT ! SINON ÇA TE CORROMP DE L'INTERIEUR !

 **Stari** : On est pas dans la merde...

Henko, Ray-Yami et Gaby arrivent en courrant !

 **Henko** : ARRETEZ VOUS !

 **Bambou** : Oh non pas encore lui...

 **Gaby** : Hey, ne m'oubliez pas quand même

 **Ray-Yami** : Sinon je vous distord.

Gaby sort une PokeBall.

 **Gaby** : Gigi ! À l'attaque !

 **Gigi** : LALALALA JE SUIS UNE PETITE FILLE ! OH UN CAMION !

Un camion arrive et ecrase Gigi.

 **Gaby** : Pourquoi ça fait toujours ça...

 **Ray-Yami** : LAISSEZ MOI PARLER !

 **Henko** : Bon, Ok tu voulait dire quoi ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Rien.

Ermite sort de chez lui pour la première fois depuis 25 ans et vas voir Henko.

 **Ermite** : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA MAISOOOOON !

Le hurlement est tellement fort que Gaby, Henko et Ray-Yami sont éjecté jusqu'au Troll-Fort !V

 **Ermite** : Bon je sais comment vaincre Nabuco, il faut la force de l'attaque Trempette-Z !

 **Stari** : Mais qui pourrais apprendre une attaque si inutile a part un boloss ?

 **Syn Scratch** : Deladess evidement, c'est un Magicarpe !

 **Ermite** : Les Magicarpes aiment les yaourts, allez en trouver un au plus vite !

Bambou entre dans la maison de Mad Dog et attrape Yaourt dans le frigo.

 **Sheep** : Eh... Non, c'est pas un Yaourt comme les autres, vous devriez le poser...

Les Trolls emportent le Yaourt et le mettent sur l'hameçon d'une canne à pèche.

 **Yaourt** : Vous me posez tout de suite où j'appelle Handicap International.

Player jette Yaourt dans un court d'eau, une ombre arrive et l'emporte !

 **Yaourt** : NON LACHE MOI, ON M'AVAIS PAS DIT QU'IL Y AVAIS DU VORE DANS CETTE FANFICTION !

 **Deladess** : Hey salut les gars ! Merci pour le Yaourt gratuit !

 **Omega** : Deladess ! Est-ce que tu connait Trempette-Z ?

 **Deladess** : Evidement, tout Magicarpe qui se respect connait cette attaque depuis Pokemon Lune.

Syn Scratch sort un telephone et marmonne dedans.

 **Syn Scratch** : Hey Temevu... Ça faisait un bail que je t'avais pas appeler ! Le boulot, tout ça...

 **Temevu** : Sinon quoi de neuf ?

 **Syn Scratch** : Oh rien, on as trouver un Magicarpe avec Trempette-Z et on as tuer un Yaourt.

Temevu raccroche !

 **Syn Scratch** : Allo ?

 **Temevu** : Oh non ! Il nous faut l'aide d'un grand stratège !

 **Omega** : Oh non j'y avait pas pensé, il va falloir regenerer Yaourt avec le CDRAP !

NewTiteuf se balade en jouant à Pokemon GO.

 **Playermy** : NewTiteuf ?

 **NewTiteuf** : Oui ?

Playermy enfonce NewTiteuf dans le Centre De Regeneration A Pedales de chez Ermite et Yaourt reviens d'entre les morts !

 **Playermy** : Voila la spécialité du chef !

 **Yaourt** : JE VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE FILS DE PU-

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Bande d'incapables ! Vous n'arrivez pas a faire face à un gros barbu qui hurle ?!

 **Gaby** : Oui mais Gigi est morte dans l'opération et on ne peut pas la régénérée...

 **Nabuco** : Gigi n'a jamais servie a rien ! Elle passe juste son temps à se prendre un camion !

 **Henko** : J'aurais peut-etre du prendre mon train et leurs rouler dessus...

Farid attrape Henko par le col !

 **Farid** : POURQUOI TU N'Y A PAS PENSER !

 **Henko** : Coupure du budget je te rappelle...

DE RETOUR CHEZ HANS :

 **Hans** : DonCyborg, tu va etre mon nouveau colonel pour mon armée !

 **DonCyborg** : LE SECOND DEGRES, N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE AU FACHISME.

 **Cyrix** : C'était une mauvaise idée...

 **Hans** : ALORS TOI FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE DE KARTOFFEL !

Quelqu'un sort de la maison du 4 Rue des Pucelles.

 **Tite Coillotte** : Arretez d'hurler, je suis hyperacousique !

 **Cyrix** : Tu voit, même Tite Coyotte en a marre !

 **Tite Coillotte** : C'EST KOI-YOTTE !

Hans Lallemand attrape Cyrix et l'enferme dans une armoire !

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Bon, si personne ici est capable de vaincre 5 Trollix, je pense que nous allons devoir utiliser la manière forte !

Un bruit de kazoo lointain se fait entendre.

 **Henko** : Nab, utilise ton kazoo pour lui repondre !

Nabuco repond avec son kazoo ! Neku sort d'un buisson.

 **Neku** : Pouet pouet pouet ?

 **Farid** : Nab, ça sent le roussi pour toi... Si j'en crois Wikipedia, si un Belge joue du kazoo, c'est un chant de séduction et car tu lui as répondu il crois que tu veux être en couple avec lui !

 **Nabuco** : QUOI, MAIS JE REFUSE !

Nabuco prend une marionnette de Keith et la fait parler.

 **Keith Marionnette** : Oui, c'est horrible je refuse moi aussi !

Temevu arrive suivie de l'équipe de chez Trash !

 **Temevu** : Ils ont un Magicarpe strategique ! On est foutus !

 **Nabuco** : Un Magicarpe stratégique ? Avec Trempette-Z ?! C'est impossible !

 **Gaby** : Mais si c'est possible avec la carte...

 **Tout le Monde** : TA GUEULE !

 **Fildrong** : Je suis prêt a vaincre ce Magicarpe avec mon Azumarill !

Le téléphone de Temevu sonne.

 **Temevu** : Allo ? Jaaj.

 **Syn Scratch** : J'ai pas compris mais ça à raccrocher tout à l'heure...

 **Temevu** : Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? On est en reunion !

 **Syn Scratch** : Attend, un réunion ? De quoi tu parle ?!

DE RETOUR CHEZ LES TROLLS :

 **Syn Scratch** : Elle à encore raccrocher...

 **Stari** : On a le Magicarpe, il nous faut quoi d'autre maintenant ?

 **Ermite** : Il nous faut le Générateur de Matière Infinie, il se trouve dans la Tour Mousse à Rasée !

 **Omega** : Tous dans le van, même Ermite et Mad Dog !

Tout le monde saute dans le van.

 **Playermy** : Le budget pour cette série est encore plus instable que l'avis de DonMusik.

 **Omega** : Je voulai dire le Super Van !

 **Stari** : Et ça change quoi ? Car si c'est juste un DLC à la Electronic Arts je quitte cette fanfic et je fais des threads Twitter pour dire à quel point c'est immonde !

 **Omega** : Dans le Super Van il y a des armes et des petites lumières !

 **Ermite** : Hum, c'est bizarre, ce véhicule me rappelle les heures les plus sombres de l'animation Japonaise...

 **Omega** : Normal, je l'ai acheter à la Toei Animation une heure avant que le chapitre sorte.

 **CHAPITRE 7 – LA PIRE COURSE-POURSUITE DE L'HISTOIRE :**

En Bretagne :

 **Ermite** : Il faut vite fuir, sinon cette camionnette vas crée un paradox de l'axe Z !

 **Playermy** : Omega, dit moi qu'on as vendu la camionnette pour le budget !

 **Omega** : Non, le dernier chapitre as bien renflouer les caisses.

 **Stari** : C'est juste un putain de document Word ! Pourquoi faut du budget pour faire ça ?!

Quelqu'un arrive en courant.

 **?** : Hey attendez moi !

 **Syn Scratch** : Breton ?!

 **Breton** : Oui c'est moi, vous êtes en Bretagne, donc je fait un caméo

 **Omega** : Même moi je comprend plus les caméos de ma fic...

Un train arrive à toute vitesse.

 **Henko** : Tchou tchou, on as des comptes a régler !

Les Trollix sautent dans la camionnette et fuient le train !

 **Ermite** : LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR, LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR, C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR, JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE DANS LA PIRE COURSE-POURSUITE DU MONDE !

 **Deladess** : TROP TARD !

Deladess verrouille les portes de la camionnette.

 **Ermite** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

 **Henko** : Thomas le Petit Train, lance tes missiles !

 **Thomas le Train** : Tchou tchou.

Un missile sort de la cheminée du train et fonce vers la camionnette ! Un autre train arrive avec Temevu dans la cabine du conducteur !

 **Temevu** : Paul Express, utilise ta mitra-chiotte !

 **Paul Express** : Je vais faire caca EN ENFER.

Le Paul Express crache du feu et des morceaux du papier toilette sur la camionnette.

 **Ermite** : LAISSEZ MOI SOOOOORTIR...

 **Stari** : On va manquer de carburant...

La camionnette s'arrete net.

 **Henko** : Voilà, on va pouvoir vous arrêter !

Didi sort d'un wagon du train d'Henko.

 **Didi** : J'etait là depuis le début !

 **Coco** : ET C'EST L'HEURE DE LA DEATH BATTLE !

 **Didi** : ...sur Pokemon !

 **?** : Non non non, vous n'y connaisait rien en strategie Pokemon...

Fildrong sort du wagon passager du Paul Express...

 **Fildrong** : Les Pokemons exclusifs à Pokemon Lune sont moins puissant que ceux de Soleil en ce qui concerne vaincre le type eau !

 **Didi** : ET QU'EST-CE T'EN SAIT ?!

 **Fildrong** : Tu as quoi dans ta team ?

 **Didi** : Dracaufeu, Felinferno, Ho-oh, Sulfura, Camerupt et Volcaropod !

 **Fildrong** : Voila, même un Carapuce peut sweep cette équipe avec une petite attaque eau.

 **Coco** : 6 VS 6 SUR POKEMON LUNE, MAINTENANT.

Une bonne branlé plus tard.

 **Coco** : NIQUE TA MERE, GROS FILS DE PUTE, TU SERAS JUSTE UN CLIENT EN PLUS !

 **Fildrong** : C'est ça la strategie !

Coco fait un crochet du droit à Fildrong !

 **Coco** : PREND TOI ÇA SALE ROUX !

 **Didi** : Arrête d'etre mechant avec les guests !

 **Coco** : JE M'EN BRANLE DES GUESTS, FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

Le sol se fissure, un reptile rouge en sort...

 **Raptor Dissident** : Bon qui c'est le pd qui m'as invoqué ? J'ai entendu des insultes de droite alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne.

 **Playermy** : C'est la réunion des guests aujourd'hui ?

 **Raptor Dissident** : L'heure est grave... Le SJW SSG4 arrive...

 **Stari** : Pire que Marion Seclin ?

 **Raptor Dissident** : Elle n'est rien face à l'Acrobate... Il arrive, je sent d'ici son parfum de miskine...

 **Omega** : Oh c'est surement sans importances

Coco et Fildrong continuent de se battre.

 **Playermy** : Bon on part pendant que les 2 kassos jouent à Pokemon ?

 **Bambou** : Issou, gatangaki.

Tout le monde saute dans la camionnette.

 **Ermite** : Notre prochaine destination est la ville de Gland !

 **Stari** : je connait c'est à droite de Prepus !

La camionnette s'envole et se retransforme en Mecha !

 **Omega** : J'ai mis Fildrong sur la miniature de la fanfic, ça fait venir les gens !

 **Playermy(chuchotant)** : On lui dit que Fildrong est pas sur la miniature de la fanfic ?

 **Raptor Dissident** : Mes capteurs indiquent que le niveau de pédalité de la zone augmente drastiquement...

 **Stari** : C'est rien ça, on juste a broyer NewTiteuf pour faire du yaourt.

Syn Scratch allume la radio et met Vive le Reggae.

 **Syn Scratch** : C'est beaucoup mieux avec une musique de fond

 **Breton** : J'ai oublier de vous prevenir mais si on quitte la Bretagne, mon système d'auto-destruction s'active...

 **Tout le Monde** : T'AURAIS PAS PU PREVENIR PLUS TOT ?!

Le Breton explose faisant chuter l'Hyper Communiste sur Paris.

 **Ermite** : Pourquoi il y autant d'explosions dans cette fanfic ?!

L'Hyper Communiste s'écrase.

 **Mad Dog** : On va devoir continuer à pieds...

 **Stari** : Attend, t'es là depuis tout ce temps et tu parle QUE MAINTENANT ?!

 **Mad Dog** : C'est pas ma faute si Omega ne donne pas un temps d'antenne égal à tout le monde...

 **Syn Scratch** : L'Iphone est intact, nous n'avons pas perdu notre GPS !

Syn Scratch lève le bras victorieusement, faisant tombé l'Iphone par terre.

 **Syn Scratch** : L'Iphone est brisé, on a plus de GPS...

 **Ermite** : T'as de la chance, on est juste à coté d'un Apple Store.

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Neku** : Tsuuut !

 **Nabuco** : Neku pitié... Arrête le kazoo...

 **Neku** : TSUUT TSUUUUUUUUT POUET !

Nabuco commence à lire "Comment parler le Kazoo pour les nuls".

 **Lestowolf** : Ça me tape sur le système ce kazoo !

 **Neku** : Tsuuuuuuuut...

Noru-Da sort du château en décombre.

 **Noru-Da** : J'en ai marre de faire des vidéos...

 **Nabuco** : T'en a fait combiens ?

 **Noru-Da** : Aucune.

 **Arto** : Enfermez le dans le Casier des Rebuts !

 **Noru-Da** : J'etait deja dedans en fait...

 **Nabuco** : Il va falloir libéré la bête si on n'arrive pas a les neutralisés au plus vite...

Tout le monde regarde Nabuco sans rien dire.

 **Lestowolf** : Euh... Quelle bête ?

 **Nabuco** : J'en sais rien, ça va dépendre de si l'auteur oubli cet élement scénaristique en écrivant la suite, je dirais qu'on as 50% de chance qu'il n'oublis pas !

CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

 **Hans** : Petit DonMusik répète après moi... Detruire les juifs...

 **DonCybord** : Détruire le politiquement incorrect.

 **Hans** : Il va falloir le reprogrammé... encore...

 **CHAPITRE 8 – BASTON DANS L'APPLE STORE :**

DANS L'APPLE STORE :

 **Playermy** : On se met d'accord, on remplace l'Iphone et on achète RIEN D'AUTRE.

 **Omega** : ...

 **Stari** : Vas-y repond !

Omega prend un panneau et écrit dessus.

 **Panneau d'Omega** : J'ai pété mon micro, faut que j'en trouve un autre...

 **Ermite** : On est pas dans la merde...

Tout le monde entre dans l'Apple Store.

 **Bambou** : Bonjour, vous pouvez réparé cet Iphone ?

 **Vendeur** : Ok se sera 1000€ et il sera réparé dans une semaine.

 **Bambou** : Issou, c'est cher !

 **Vendeur** : Mais si vous achetez notre nouvelle Iphone Z vous aurez la réparation à 990€ !

Syn Scratch sort un vibromasseur géant de sa poche et avance vers le vendeur.

 **Syn Scratch** : Alors salopard tu va réparé cet Iphone tout de suite sinon je te frappe à coups de Pénétrator !

 **Vendeur** : Vous savez que je suis derrière le bureau, vous n'avez pas le droit de passer derrière pour m'attaquer, c'est dans le réglement.

 **Stari(dans la reserve)** : Quoi ? On m'avais pas dit que c'était interdit, GOTTA GO FAST !

Stari prend un feutre et écrit "Sonic OC" sur son t-shirt et fonce au travers de Paris avec un Iphone volé.

 **Vendeur** : J'avais dit qu'il fallais pas retirer les scanners anti-vol...

Farid entre dans l'Apple Store !

 **Farid** : Haltes là ! C'est l'heure du du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel !

 **Panneau d'Omega** : C'est grave si je suis mute ?

 **Farid** : Alors je lance une attaque absorbante de couleur, ma puissance et ma vitesse étant de niveau C je passe de 80 dégats à 110, ma portée étant de 2 centimètres je me retire 25% de chance de réussite mais grace à mon potentiel de niveau B et ma précision de niveau A, je gagne 24% de chance en plus, si je lance ce dé et qu'il tombe sur un chiffre suppérieur à 1 je réussit mon attaque et je vole vos couleurs !

Farid lance le dé, il tombe sur UN.

 **Farid** : ECHEC CRITIQUE, JE VOLE MA PROPRE COULEUR !

 **Playermy** : Je t'avais bien dit que c'etait chiant ton système de lancé de dé...

Farid plante son pinceau dans son œil et absorbe sa couleur.

 **Farid** : C'est pas si douloureux en fait... à si un peu quand même...

 **Bambou** : T'était pas mort au contact du saucisson ?

 **Farid** : Ne soit pas bête tout le monde sait que les Arabes sont allégique au saucisson que dans les oeuvres de fiction... Ah merde...

Farid développe de l'urticaire rien qu'en pensant au saucisson, Hans Lallemand entre dans l'Apple Store !

 **Hans** : Plus un geste !

 **Omega** : JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

 **Playermy** : Personne avais remarquer ton absence.

 **Syn Scratch** : HANS LALLEMAND ?!

 **Hans** : Je vous présente ma nouvelle machine de guerre, DonCyborg !

Un robot en marinière entre dans l'Apple Store !

 **DonCyborg** : ELIMINIER POLITIQUEMENT INCORRECT.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA CAMIONNETTE :

 **Raptor Dissident** : Il est arrivé... L'acrobate...

Le Raptor Dissident sort de la camionnette et fonce vers l'Apple Store en courant !

 **Raptor Dissident** : IL ETAIT TEMPS QU'ON SE RETROUVE !

 **DonCyborg** : TE REVOILA, FACHISTE DE MERDE.

DonCyborg tire des PUTAINS DE BALLES BLANCHES sur le Raptor Dissident !

 **Raptor Dissident** : Heho, tu te calme espèce de beurette !

 **DonCyborg** : FILS DE PANTOUFLE ! EXTERMINATION IMMINENTE.

Le Raptor Dissident lance des boomerangs Jean-Onche sur DonCyborg.

 **Raptor Dissident** : T'ES QU'UNE TAPETTE, RETOURNE TE FAIRE FOUETTER PAR AMINE MOJITO !

 **Vendeur** : Vous allez devoir remboursser les degats !

 **Raptor Dissident** : TU VOIS PAS QU'ON FAIT UN COMBAT ?!

Le vendeur prend un sachet de pop-corn.

 **Vendeur** : Continuez, je vous regarde...

De longues heures de combat plus tard...

 **DonCyborg** : LICARION, DANY CALIGULA, MARION SECLIN ! VENEZ MOI EN AIDE !

 **Licarion** : Je suis le seul chauve de cette fancif, jeme sent oppréssé.

 **Dany** : Marion Seclin ? Mais les femmes ne sont que des faibles choses qu'il faut defendre !

 **Marion Seclin** : Prend ça DonCyborg, utilise le PaDanLaFlingue !

DonCyborg reçoit le PaDanLaFlingue de Marion Seclin !

 **DonCyborg** : PEW PEW !

Rien ne se passe.

 **DonCyborg** : Pan ?

Rien ne se passe, encore.

 **DonCyborg** : J'ai plus de pile... VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI D'ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI !

DonCyborg s'envole en brisant le plafond de l'Apple Store.

 **Dany** : On fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Licarion** : Je sais pas... ON EXTERMINE LES AUTRES FACHOS !

Stari reviens en courant dans l'Apple Store !

 **Stari** : CHRONO PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAMN !

Dany, Licarion et Marion Seclin disparaissent !

PENDANT CE TEMPS LA SUR LA ROUTE ARC-EN-CIEL :

 **Mario** : Mama mia ! Mais qui sont ses boloss sur le circuit ?

 **Marion Seclin** : ON NE PARLE PAS SUR LA ROUTE !

 **Licarion** : Je croit que si on touche une de ces boites flottantes aux couleurs du lobby LGBT, on obtiens un objet.

Licarion touche la boite flottante et reçoit des cocktails molotov, il en jette sur les véhicules !

 **Dany** : C'est pas bien tout ça...

 **Licarion** : Mais ils sont fachistes !

DE RETOUR A L'APPLE STORE :

 **Stari** : Ah et aussi je suis de retour ! Si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait...

 **Omega** : On viens juste de combattre DonMusik pour la 3eme fois.

 **Raptor Dissident** : Je vous laisse mes amis... N'oubliez pas que si l'acrobate reviens... il faut enchainer 3 insultes pour m'invoquer, c'est un peu mon BatSignal.

Le Raptor Dissident disparaît dans un nuage de... ah non il sort par la porte de l'Apple Store.

 **Vendeur** : Vous avez detruit l'Apple Store ! Vous devez me remboursser !

 **Playermy** : Non.

Les Trollix sortent des ruines de l'Apple Store.

 **Omega** : Syn, on a réparé l'Iphone !

 **Syn Scratch** : Laissez moi regarder le GPS !

Syn Scratch regarde le GPS.

 **Syn Scratch** : La ville de Gland se trouve en Suisse.

 **Playermy** : Mais c'est chez moi !

 **Stari** : Attendez, il est où Mad Dog ?

 **Ermite** : Hans Lallemand l'as utiliser comme carburant pour son tank...

 **Bambou** : Chancla.

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Bon, Farid ne reviens pas... Lesto, comment on pourrais les vaincre ?

 **Lestowolf** : Si j'etait toi, j'essayerais de boucher la faille qui est apparue au chapire 3, si elle continue de grandir elle pourrais détruire le monde...

 **Nabuco** : Pff, ça peut attendre, je viens d'avoir une idée de nom pour mon royaume : Keith Dabero Wintamere !

 **Lestowolf** : Sinon je peux constuire une ville, après tout je suis Lestowolf, créateur de RP depuis 1870 !

 **CHAPITRE 9 – LA VILLE DE GLAND :**

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Lestowolf** : Bon, ça y est, la ville est construite, elle s'appelle Slwachi !

 **Nabuco** : T'as pas un truc mieux comme... Keith-city !

DANS LE VAN :

 **Playermy** : On joue à Limite Limite pendant le trajet ?

 **Omega** : Ok ! Alors la carte noire est... "Qui a mis mon **MMMH** dans **MMMH**?!"

 **Playermy** : Qui a mis mon DonMusik dans un trou bien visqueux !

 **Omega** : Qui a mis un chibre bien noir dans ton cul !

 **Stari** : En temps que Card Czar je trouve qu'Omega gagne !

 **Bambou** : Je m'oppose ! DonMusik est une Insta-Win !

 **Ermite** : J'avoue.

 **Syn Scratch** : Hey qui pilote là ?

La camionnette s'écrase sur la Suisse...

 **Stari** : Oh non... Le C.D.R.A.P. est détruit... Et Bambou est mort aussi.

 **Playermy** : Bats les couilles !

 **Omega** : POPOPOOOOO !

Les trolls se mettent en marche vers la ville de Gland.

 **Syn** : Regardez il y as quelqu'un qui parle en langage des signes avec un panneau.

 **Satanizlas(en langage des signes)** : La ville de Gland ? Parle moi sur un autre ton jeune homme !

 **Playermy** : Je pensait qu'on ne tomberais pas plus bas qu'avec DonMusik...

 **Syn Scratch** : Hey Satanizlas, tu veux nous rejoindre ? On doit aller à la ville de Gland !

 **Satanizlas(en langage des signes)** : Ok, pourquoi pas.

 **Stari** : Attendez, il est où Omega ?!

Omega n'est plus là, comme le respect dans cette fanfic ! LOL ENORME BLAGUE !

 **Stari** : Putain mais qui fait ces commentaires ?!

 **Stari** : Putain mais qui fait ces taire-taires ?!

 **Playermy** : Mmmh, ça semble louche... Chouche...

 **Syn Scratch** : mais qui fait ça bordel ?! Le-eL !

Omega et Lunatic modifient le script de la fanfic en coulisses.

 **Lunatic** : On met un oui de Didier Drogba ?

 **Omega** : Evidement ! Et met aussi la Carte Kiwi !

 **Playermy** : C'était marrant deux secondes mais là ça devient impossible a vivre !

Un haut-parleur sort du sol.

 **Haut-Parleur** : Mais si c'est possible avec la carte ki-ki wiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiw !

 **Omega** : Rajoute ça aussi...

 **Stari** : C'est bizarre, ça manque de issou...

 **Risitas** : ISSOU !

La caméra fait un zoom malsain en noir et blanc sur la camionnette en feu.

 **Haut-Parleur** : HELLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND

 **Playermy** : J'en peut plus !

 **Satanizlas(en langage des signes)** : C'est plutot embetant ces hauts parleurs...

 **?** : TA GUEULE !

 **Satanizlas(en langage des signes)** : Hein, qui m'as parler ?

 **Wario** : IT'S-A-ME WARIOOOOOOOO !

Omega réapparait comme par magie.

 **Omega** : Me revoila, j'avais planté !

 **Playermy** : Je comprend rien à ce qui se passe...

 **Omega** : Il n'y a rien a comprendre, ces 21 dernières lignes de texte n'existent pas.

 **Syn Scratch** : Il nous reste encore 2763km de marche avant d'atteindre la ville de Gland...

Un drone tourne autours des Trollix.

 **Stari** : ON EST SUR ECOUTE !

 **Amixem** : Mais nan c'est rien ça, je fait juste un vlog en Suisse à la ville de Gland !

 **Ermite** : Tu pourrait pas nous dépanner niveau transport ?

 **Amixem** : Montez sur mes drones géants ! Une fois à Gland, mon ami SuperKonar vous donneras des T-Max !

Les trolls montent sur les drones qui s'envolent à 20m du sol.

 **Playermy** : Mais j'ai toujours mes pieds qui touchent le sol...

Omega chantonne la Chevauchée des Valkyries.

 **Stari** : Ta gueule.

 **Syn Scratch** : On va faire quoi à Gland ?

 **Ermite** : On va... chercher LA pièce, pour ne plus avoir de problème de budget !

 **Omega** : Avec UNE pièce...

 **Ermite** : Elle as beaucoup de valeur, t'as qu'as regarder One Piece pour comprendre !

Plusieurs minutes de vol plus tard...

 **Ermite** : Voilà le musée où se trouve LA pièce !

 **Playermy** : T'es obliger de mettre le LA en majuscule ?

 **Ermite** : Oui, c'est pour rajouter de la tention...

Les Trollix entrent dans le musée et font face à une très grosse pièce.

 **Omega** : Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle "LA pièce" car elle est grosse ?

 **?** : pluzingeste !

Un pirate aux cheveux verts sort de derrière une poterie.

 **Zoro** : Je suis Zoro le pirate et c'est ma pièce, je la cherche depuis 2000 chapitres !

 **Stari** : Chrono Papillo change le tur-fu !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAMN !

Zoro disparaît et se retrouve sur la route arc-en-ciel !

SUR LA ROUTE ARC-EN-CIEL :

 **Dany** : Mais qui est ce pirate sur la route !

 **Zoro** : SABRE DU PIRATE ATATATATATATATA !

Zoro tranche Dany en petits cubes.

 **Licarion** : C'est pas végane tout ça, ce qui fait de cette fanfic une fanfic SPÉCISTE.

 **Marion Seclin** : ON PARLE PAS SUR LA ROUTE, C'EST COMME LA RUE !

DE RETOUR CHEZ LES TROLLS :

 **Syn Scratch** : Woh, elle brille cette pièce.

Au contacte de la main de Syn Scratch, la pièce disparaît et fait ding.

 **Playermy** : QU'EST-CE T'A ENCORE FAIT ?!

 **Ermite** : C'est normal ! T'en fait pas chouchou c'est temporaire !

 **Stari** : Temporaire ?

 **Ermite** : Oui car LA pièce est dans votre compte en banque maintenant.

 **Omega** : Bon au moins on a du budget.

CHEZ TEMEVU :

 **Temevu** : Bon les 2 kassos vous arretez de vous engueuler ?!

 **Coco** : NON, IL REMET EN QUESTION MA TEAM !

 **Fildrong** : CAR ELLE EST NULLE A CHIER !

 **Coco** : VA TE FAIRE METTRE PAR UN CHIEN !

 **Fildrong** : Mais tu vas l'apprendre un jour ta table des types ?!

 **Didi** : Moi je la connais.

 **Coco** : TA GUEULE !

 **CHAPITRE 10 – POUR L'AMOUR DU ROLEPLAY :**

A LA VILLE DE GLAND :

 **SuperKonar** : Je vous attendez, voici vos T-Max !

 **Ermite** : Merci le roux ! Notre prochain objectif est la Tour Mousse à Raser !

Un furry sort d'un buisson.

 **Lestowolf** : Hurf hurf hurf, je ne croit pas !

 **Playermy** : C'est qui ce putain de furry ?!

 **Omega** : Euh... J'ai un peu... Comment dire... Détruit sa ville...

Lestowolf se met à grogner.

 **Satanizlas(en langage des signes)** : Et comment tu l'as détruite ?

 **Stari** : PERE CASTOOOOR RACONTE NOUS UNE HISTOIRE !

 **Omega** : C'est très simple, je m'était présenté aux élections du pays contre une chèvre, sauf que ni moi, ni la chèvre n'avait gagné, c'était Isaac Niutone le nouveau président, n'étant pas contant j'ai fait une attaque terroriste sur la ville avant de me faire descendre.

 **Playermy** : Mais c'est tout ?

 **Omega** : J'ai pas encore fini voyons, le pays voisin de la Slwachi était l'Algewir et j'en était le président, mon armée de clones m'a regenerer avec un prototype de C.D.R.A.M. sauf que mon ancien corps était deja enterré en Slwachi, donc j'ai du me faire de nouveaux papiers, le même jour, Sheep m'envoya une photo du journaliste Commisky trompant sa femme avec PacificSound3003, je suis aller engueuler Commisky, sauf que les flics nous ont envoyé au commissariat dans lequel je suis ENCORE mort, tuer par un étrange liquide noir sortant de la poche du président Isaac...

 **Stari** : MAGNE TOI PD, TU VEUX JUSTE RALONGER LE CHAPITRE !

 **Omega** : Chut, pas fini, s'en suit la découverte des plans du président, il faisait des experiences sur les élèves du lycée et a créée la Sarira Noire, une substance pouvant être liquide, solide et gazeuse à la fois, le president fut tuer mais par sa création, sauf que cette conne de flaque de pue s'en est aller foutre la merde dans la ville avant d'aller dans le cimetière qui fut détruit.

 **Syn Scratch** : Mais c'est pas toi qui a detruit la ville...

 **Omega** : LAISSEZ FINIR PERE CASTOR SINON IL VOUS MET LE LIVRE DANS LE CUL ! De retour en Algewir, j'ai construit une arme monstrueuse, l'Hyper Communiste, notre ancien véhicule, et j'ai détruit la ville avec l'aide de Joran, la 42eme réincarnation du Docteur ! Sauf que la Sarira etait toujours vivante, ainsi que le president, il ne faisait qu'un, le president entra dans l'Hyper Communiste, sauf que j'ai activer le système d'autodestruction et l'explosion rasat la ville, seul mon pays et le lycée n'ont pas été detruit, depuis ce furry me deteste.

 **Lestowolf** : Et ensuite je suis aller dans le futur pour construire Xemortsa ! Mais je t'en veux toujours ! C'est pour ça que j'ai recréée la ville, vous allez y être enfermé, mais à la première infraction des règles, VOUS ETES ENVOYER DANS LE CDR, LE CASIER DES REBUTS !

Les Trollix sont envoyer dans la ville à coup de trébuchet.

 **Playermy** : Putain je comprend pourquoi tu voulait détruire cette ville, c'etait immonde.

 **Syn Scratch** : Mmmh, ça manque d'armoire ici, il n'y as que des tables de nuits...

 **Stari** : Au pire, on utilise les drones d'Amixem, nan ?

Ermite essaie de faire marcher les drones.

 **Ermite** : Ils marchent paaaas... On est dans une zone restreinte !

 **Playermy** : On se crorais dans SNK, il y as des murs géants autour de la ville...

 **Haut-Parleur** : ELECTION PRESIDENTIELLE DANS UNE SEMAINE ! (C'est à dire 10 minutes en unité de temps utilisé dans les RP).

 **Syn Scratch** : Attendez, quelqu'un avance vers nous !

 **Gamesret** : HEEEEEY, SALUT A TOUS LES AMIS, C'EST DAVID LAFARGE POKEMON !

 **Stari** : T'es enfermer ici aussi ?

 **Gamesret** : Oui, j'ai aider Omega à construire l'Hyper Communiste...

 **Playermy** : Je vais me presenté aux élections, ça va etre très le règne du chaos si je passe.

PLUS TARD DANS LA SALLE DE CONFERENCE :

 **Playermy** : POUR UNE SLWACHI FORTE, VOTEZ PLAYERMY !

 **Leo Labien** : POUR UNE SLWACHI LIBRE, VOTEZ LEO !

 **Omega** : POUR UNE SLWACHI SANS ARABES, VOTEZ JEAN-MARIE !

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : N'EST-CE PAS ?!

HORS DE LA VILLE :

 **DonCyborg** : J'entends des fachos... ils sont dans CETTE ville !

DonCyborg fonce vers la Slwachi.

 **Lestowolf** : Non non non, ton perso est trop cheaté, refait ta fiche sinon hors de ma ville.

DonCyborg tire dans la tete de Lestowolf qui explose !

 **DonCyborg** : Mon objectif est de détruire la gauche, le centre, la droite et l'extrème droite pour qu'il ne reste que Philippe Poutou, rien ne m'en empecheras.

DonCyborg fonce vers Slwachi en détruisant les murs !

 **Omega** : ON EST LIBRE !

 **Playermy** : Mais... Mais... Mais les élections ne sont pas finies !

 **Stari** : Je crois qu'on as un plus gros problème là...

 **DonCyborg** : Comme on se retrouve bande de sans races.

 **Syn Scratch** : Les arabes sont des voleurs, les meufs sont des putes et les noirs mangent du KFC !

Un grognement se fait entendre...

 **Raptor Dissident** : Bon, l'acrobate est de retour c'est ça ?

 **DonCyborg** : Encore vous ?! Cette fois j'ai des piles !

 **Raptor Dissident** : Un baptou fragile dans une armure robotisée... Quel comble !

 **DonMusik** : J'invoque... Robbie Rotten !

Robbie Rotten sort du téléphone intégré au bras de DonCyborg.

 **Robbie Rotten** : WE ARE NUMBER ONE, HEY !

 **DonCyborg** : Regarde ce flingue, que j'ai trouver, quand je dit go, appuie sur la détente... GO

 **Robbie Rotten** : Mais euh... Je fais quoi avec ? Je ne connais pas cet objet !

Robbie Rotten est confus et tire sur DonCyborg.

 **DonCyborg** : TIRE LUI DESSUS, PAS MOI ! Argh, essayons autre chose...

 **Raptor Dissident** : BOOMERANG JEAN ONCHE : GO !

 **Stari** : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Il me fait toujours autant rire ce gag...

Le Raptor Dissident lance des Boomerangs Jean-Onche qui touchent et endommagent l'armure de DonCyborg !

 **DonCyborg** : Comment ose tu ?! Nous somment dans la rue !

 **Raptor Dissident** : Valek, Lapin Taquin et Sanglier Sympa venez moi en aide !

Les 3 YouTubeurs de la fachosphère apparaissent.

 **DonCyborg** : Marion Seclin, Dany Caligula et Licarion venez m'aider !

Rien ne se passe.

 **Stari** : AH ! Chrono Papillo a changer le tur-fu, ils sont sur la Route Arc-en-Ciel maintenant !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAMN !

 **Raptor Dissident(et son crew)** : PD PD PD PD !

 **DonCyborg(sans son crew)** : Muter bloquer !

DonCyborg tire sur Valek !

 **Omega** : Eeeuh... On vas les laisser se battre je pense...

Les Trollix sortent de la ville et tombe sur le cadavre de Lestowolf.

 **Playermy** : Hey regardez, il as pas vérouillé son tel ! On regarde ses contacts ?

 **Stari** : OH MON DIEU IL AS NABUCO EN CONTATC ! J'AI UNE IDÉE !

Stari appelle Nabuco.

EPIC DISCORD BATTLE ! Stari VS Nabuco : GO !

 **Stari** : Suce ton père.

QUI MERITE LA VICTOIRE ? QUI SERONT LES PROCHAINS ? VOUS AVEZ LE POUVOIR !

 **Nabuco** : Mais j'ai même pas encore chanter !

 **Annonceur** : Stari t'as tellement oblitérée qu'il gagne direct !

Nabuco raccroche de rage.

 **Omega** : Tous à la Tour Mousse à Raser !

 **Leo Labien** : JE VEUX VOUS REJOINDRE ! JE PEUX ÊTRE LA MASCOTTE CHIANTE ?

 **Playermy** : C'est parfait, on voulais te donner ce rôle !

CHEZ TEMEVU :

 **Coco** : Bon, ok j'avoue ma team était mauvaise...

 **Fildrong** : On vas en refaire une tout les deux, tu vas suivre mes directives...

 **Coco** : ...Toute aussi mauvaise que la tienne !

 **Paul Express** : Oh, vous me faites chier...

Le Paul Express disparait.

 **CHAPITRE 11 – LA TOUR MOUSSE À RASER :**

DANS SLWACHI :

 **DonCyborg** : JE NE PEUX PLUS SUPPORTER TANT DE FASCISME !

La tête de DonCyborg se détache de son corps et s'enfuit avec des pattes d'araignée !

 **SpiderDon** : HE HE, À LA REVOYURE !

 **Raptor Dissident** : C'te miskine utilise des expression du dernier siècle, espèce de boloss.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE VAN :

 **Leo Labien** : Cool votre camionnette !

 **Playermy** : On était pas sur des T-MAX ?

 **Omega** : On en avais pas pour Leo et Gamesret, donc je les ai revendus pour acheter cette camionnette !

 **Stari** : T'aurais pas pu en acheter un avec un Centre de Régénération ? On va faire comment pour Bambou ?!

 **Syn Scratch** : Le GPS dit que dans 50 mètres on doit tourner à droite pour atteindre la Tour Mousse à Raser.

Gamesret chantonne la musique de C'est pas Sorcier.

 **Ermite** : Voici la Rour Mousse à Raser...

 **Playermy** : Elle porte bien son nom, c'est juste un tube avec de la mousse qui gicle.

 **Stari** : Ouais c'est une bite quoi.

Les Trollix escaladent la tour sur fond de We are Number One.

 **Gamesret** : Attend... d'où viens la musique ?

 **Shindehai** : J'en sais rien.

 **Omega** : Et d'où tu sort toi ?!

 **Shindehai** : T'as dit musique, j'ai fait un caméo, sinon vous voulez écouter Jinx VS Harley Quinn ?

 **Tout le monde** : NON !

Playermy jette des cailloux sur Shindehai avant de continuer à escalade la Tour Mousse à Raser, qui rappelons le, n'a pas de prospérités, ce qui en fait un objet NON REDONDANT !

 **Stari** : Je vois... Le sommet !

 **Playermy** : Je suis le seul à avoir remarquer les escaliers ?

 **Omega** : Moi aussi je les avais vu mais on as escalader la tour pour rajouter du suspence.

 **Gamesret** : Regardez il y a une armoire !

 **Syn Scratch et Playermy** : HAAAAAAN ARMOIRE !

L'armoire se met à cracher d'autres armoires.

 **Stari** : Putain qu'est-ce vous avez branler pour faire apparaître tant d'armoire ?!

 **Playermy** : La réponce est dans la question.

Farid fini son escalade et se trouve lui aussi au sommet !

 **Farid** : Enfin je suis arrivé en haut de la tour...

 **Leo Labien** : encore toi ?

 **Syn Scratch** : Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Tu l'as jamais rencontré toi.

 **Farid** : Bon, c'est l'heure du duel !

Farid se prend une armoire en pleine gueule et retombe en bas de la tour.

 **Farid(en bas)** : Attendez moi je vais prendre les escaliers !

Farid prend les escaliers et se retrouve a nouveau au sommet.

 **Gamesret** : Il a fait quoi Farid au juste ?

 **Omega** : Il a juste essayer de nous tuer, c'est pas grand chose comparé au reste de la fanfic.

 **Gamesret** : Oh... Je suppose qu'on va se battre...

 **Farid** : EXACTEMENT ! J'AI RECUPERER MES COULEURS EN PLUS !

 **Playermy** : Putain pas encore des stats...

 **Farid** : J'ai equiper le Pinceau des Temps Anciens ce qui baisse ma vitesse de 8, donc j'ai 92% de chance de gagné grace à mon Armure du Dessinateur Déchu qui me donne 69% de chance de coups critiques, cumulé à mes bottes de caoutchouc qui n'augmentent que de 1% ma force mais de 20% mon potentielle, si je double mes score grace à mes 2 Dés de Cent je ne peux PAS perdre grace à mes 112% de chance de victoire !

Farid lance les dés le suspense est à son comble !

 **Playermy** : Mais retire ce système de stats bordel à foutre !

Les deux dés tombent sur 0 !

 **Farid** : Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de face 0 sur un dé !

 **Omega** : Maintenant oui.

Farid se lance du haut de la tour à cause de son échec très critique !

 **Playermy** : Ils n'ont pas le budget pour un C.D.R.A.M. donc il doit être bien mort cette fois.

 **Farid(en bas)** : Non je suis pas mort, j'ai juste tout les os brisés et plusieurs hémoragies.

 **Leo Labien** : Pourquoi on était monté ici déjà ?

 **Ermite** : Pour récupéré le Générateur de Matière Infinie, mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi il nous le fallais...

 **Playermy** : Il est écrit "L'armoire magique généreras tout ce qui est écrit dans ce document texte."

Omega écrit C.D.R.A.M. dans le document de l'armoire magique qui crache un C.D.R.A.M. tout neuf.

 **C.D.R.A.M.** : CHOISISEZ QUI VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE REVIVRE.

 **Stari** : Depuis quand il parle ce truc ?!

 **Gamesret** : C'est le C.D.R.A.M.S. ! Comme chez Apple on rajoute un lettre et ça fait un nouveau produit.

 **Syn Scratch** : On veux faire revivre le Docteur Bambou.

 **C.D.R.A.M.S.** : IMPRESSION EN COURS, BEEP.

Le C.D.R.A.M.S. imprime le Docteur Bambou qui revis.

 **Bambou** : ISSOU !

 **C.D.R.A.M.S.** : LE C.D.R.A.M.S. A UN SYSTEME DE DEPLACEMENT À BASE DE JAMBES.

Des jambes géantes sortent du cube en fer.

 **Omega** : Qui a besoin de bras avec CES jambes !

 **Stari** : TA GUEULE, PAS DE REFERENCES A UNDERTALE ! SCREEEEECH !

 **Playermy** : Mais c'est pas un peu cheater l'armoire magique de mon cul là ?

Gamesret : Il est aussi écrit... "Le générateur de matière infinie explosera après avoir généré sa 3eme et dernière chose."

 **Bambou** : Pourquoi il y a un PC avec Word ouvert ? Je vais ecrire issou.

 **Tout le Monde** : BAMBOU NOOOOOOOOON !

L'armoire magique fait apparaître des centaines de Risitas pleurant de rire !

 **Gamesret** : "…Mais s'il s'agit d'un soir de pleine lune la machine à 50% de disparaître sans laisser de trace et 50% de chance d'explosé, ne laissant aucune traces de ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours."

 **C.D.R.A.M.S.** : JE ME CASSE.

Le C.D.R.A.M.S. s'envole avec son réacteur dorsal, les Trollix s'y accrochent !

 **Omega** : DEPOSE NOUS À LA CAMIONNETTE !

La Tour Mousse à Raser explose, lachant de la crème blanche et epaisse sur la ville de Gland.

 **Stari** : Hé, cette ville porte bien son nom !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Stari.

 **Playermy** : Tu me degoute, t'as penser aux gens mort sous cette crème ?

 **Stari** : Mais...

 **Omega** : C'est immonde de faire des blagues sur les gens morts.

 **Stari** : MAIS ON EN FAIT DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE LA FANFIC !

 **Syn Scratch** : Oui mais ils n'etait pas morts i minutes, bon allons nous rendre à Nabuco, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire.

Stari remarque quelque chose derrière la tête des autres Trollix.

 **Stari** : Attendez vous avez des trucs coincés à l'arrière de la tête.

 **?** : N'Y TOUCHE PAS, PAUVRE PANTOUFLE !

 **Stari** : Hein quoi ?

 **DonAraignée** : NE TOUCHE PAS MES CONTROLLEURS ! C'est pas ce que je voulais di-

Stari écrase DonAraignée avec son pied et les Trollix se réveillent.

 **Playermy** : LOL ILS SONT MORTS SOUS DU SPERME !

 **Stari** : DonMusik est mort, ils vous contrôlez mentalement...

 **Omega** : Et pourquoi il ne t'a pas controler TOI ?

 **Gamesret** : Il y as une barrière de gras autour de son cerveau.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU KEITH FORT :

 **Nabuco** : Pfiou, ça nous as pris 9 chapitres mais voilà, on a enfin nettoyé la forteresse !

 **Gaby** : Je veux être dans le chapitre 12, donc je vais attaquer les Trollix.

 **Nabuco** : Tu es mon dernier espoir, ne rate pas !

 **CHAPITRE 12 - LA BRETAGNE, ENCORE :**

AU PIED DE LA TOUR :

 **Omega** : HEY REGARDEZ J'AI MIS A JOUR L'INTERFACE ! Ah oui c'est vrai ça change rien, on est dans le remake.

 **Gamesret** : Ermite, on va où maintenant ?

 **Ermite** : Maintenant que vous avez le magicarpe, LA pièce et un Centre de Régénération tout neuf, il faut avoir... la voix la plus suave du monde... celle de Afuu !

 **Leo Labien** : Mais à quoi ça sert ?

 **Ermite** : C'est pour le travail.

 **Syn Scratch** : SI C'EST POUR LE TRAVAIL ! Wait, on sais où il habite ce con ?

 **Ermite** : EN BRETAGNE ! Tout le monde habite en Bretagne !

Les Trollix sautent dans la camionnette en direction de la Bretagne.

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Gaby** : J'ai preparer des armes !

 **Nabuco** : Lesquelles ?

 **Gaby** : j'ai Gigi, des chips, du saucisson et des canettes de Mountain Dew !

 **Arto** : C'est pas avec ça qu'on va avancer... Henko donne lui ton train.

Le train d'Henko apparaît et emporte Gabt vers la Bretagne...

CHEZ AFUU :

 **Afuu** : C'est génial de modifier sa voix avec Adobe Audition !

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

 **Afuu** : Oui ? Qui c'est ?

 **Police** : POLICE !

 **Technicien** : Chapitre 12, Scène 3, Prise 2 !

 **Afuu** : Oui ? Qui c'est ?

 **Gamesret** : On a besoin de ta voix !

 **Afuu** : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

 **Ermite** : Pour le travail.

 **Afuu** : Alors si c'est pour le travail... J'accepte !

 **Playermy** : pourquoi tout le monde habite en Bretagne ?

CHEZ GABY :

 **Gaby** : Attend... mais c'est Farid ce gros cadavre fumant ?

 **Farid** : VAS T'FAITRE FOUTRE... J'AI MAL !

 **Thomas le Train** : Je peux le soigner avec ma cheminée

Gaby fourre Farid dans la cheminée de Thomas le train...

 **Gaby** : Mmmh, ça sent le brûlé... Comme en 1940...

 **Farid** : AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Une etrange fumée arc-en-ciel sort du train.

 **Ultra Farid** : Grace à ce train je suis de retour...

 **Gaby** : Pourquoi il y a ultra devant ton nom ? Tu n'a pas changer d'un pouce.

 **Farid** : Je voulait faire comme si j'était OP... mais je suis juste soigné...

 **Gaby** : Monte dans le train mon ami !

 **Thomas le Train** : HYPER VITESSE !

 **Farid** : ACHETE MA MERDE !

EN BRETAGNE :

 **Afuu** : Mais on va aller chez Nabuco avec cette boite en fer ?

 **C.D.R.A.M.S.** : JE SUIS BIEN PLUS QU'UNE BOITE EN FER.

 **Gaby** : Arretez vous !

 **Farid** : Ouais trop !

 **Gaby** : GIGI, GO !

 **Gigi** : LALALA LA DOO DOO DOO, JE SUIS UNE PETITE FILLE ! OH UN CAMION !

 **Omega** : TOUS DANS LA CAMIONNETTE ! ELLE VA NOUS LA VOLER !

Les Trollix montent dans la camionnette et écrase Gigi en s'enfuyant.

 **Gaby** : GIGI NOOOOOOON !

 **Farid** : Je savait que ça aller finir comme ça...

 **Thomas le Train** : POURCHASSONS LES !

Gamesretchantonne Darude Sandstorm.

 **Playermy** : TA GUEULE !

 **Farid** : MISSILES BISMILLAH !

 **Missiles** : AU NOM D'ALLAH JE VOUS ARRÊTE !

 **PAUSE PUBLICITAIRE** :

 **Gamesret** : Decouvrez le nouveau film de Luc Beson... Luc Besson avec deux S... UN FILM AVEC UN HOMME SEUL DANS SON BUREAU, QUAND SOUDAIN UN ALIEN RENTRE AVEC UNE CAPOTTE. L'HOMME SE LAISSAS ENTRAINER, PUIS L'OVNI ARRIVE ET LA C'EST LE DRAME ! IL L'EMMENE AU 7EME CIEL ! _PFWIIIIT !_ LE BUREAU EST REMPLI DUN LIQUIDE BLANC ET VERT ! ALIEN IS LOVE, ALIEN IS LIFE !

FIN DE LA PAUSE PUB :

 **Playermy** : C'est un film sur la naissance de Stari ?

 **Stari** : T'ES CON PUTAIN !

 **Omega** : Nous somme arrivez à la Cote de Licarion !

 **Gamesret** : Ne me dit pas que...

La camionnette passe dans un quartier habité par des DonMusik en tout genre.

 **DonMusik** : Fichtre, j'ai fait tomber ma pantoufle.

 **Bambou** : NOOOOON !

 **Gaby** : Moi je l'aime bien DonMusik.

 **Farid** : Moi aussi.

 **Leo Labien** : Vous êtes dans la camionnette ?

 **Farid** : Non... Wait.

 **Gaby** : LOUD NIGRA !

Farid et Gaby sont ejecté hors de la camionnette et tombe dans un ravin !

 **Afuu** : Il faut vite sortir d'ici, les DonMusik sont les personnes les plus irritantes du monde...

 **Tout les DonMusik** : 8 hotels en enfer pour vous.

 **Gamesret** : LAISSEZ NOUS !

 **Tout les DonMusik** : C'est pas très gentil tous ça, tu gagne une piscine en enfer.

 **Omega** : BOUTON PANIQUE !

Omega appuis sur le Bouton Panique, la camionnette crache un laser, oblitérant plusieurs DonMusik.

 **Plusieurs DonMusik** : C'est pas bien, espèces d'ordures consanguines !

 **Playermy** : Oh merde... Ils pètent un cable !

 **Stari** : RAYON MAGIQUE !

Un rayon s'abat sur la Cote de Licarion, tuant tout les DonMusik !

 **Afuu** : On va où ensuite Ermite ?

 **Ermite** : En Amérique du Sud... Chez Florent Hauchard, le frère de Squeezie !

 **Playermy** : C'est mon idée à moi ! Original idea : do not steal.

 **Omega** : Bon, je prépare le moteur !

EN ENFER :

 **DonMusik** : Je suis tellement seul depuis que ce Belge m'as écrasé...

 **Autre DonMusik** : Plus maintenant, j'ai ramener 500 potes !

 **DonMusik (l'original)** : QUOI ?!

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Farid est mort, Gaby est mort, DonMusik est mort, Didi combat Fildrong depuis 2 semaines... Ray-Yami vas-y...

 **Ray-Yami** : ok, mais avant, je joue à Isaac.

 **Nabuco** : Non? T'Y VAS MAINTENANT !

 **Ray-Yami** : Quel modo de merde, Omega en ferait un bien mieux...

 **Nabuco** : TU EST AVEC NOUS OU EUX ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis dans ton camp uniquement car il y as Farid !

 **Nabuco** : Bon bah, t'es viré.

Ray-Yami sort une épée...

 **Ray-Yami** : C'EST L'HEURE DU DU-DU-DU-DUEL !

 **Nabuco** : Pisto-Keith, GO !

Ray-Yami distord Nabuco.

 **Ray-Yami** : Rapide et sans bavure...

EN ENFER :

 **Nabuco** : Encore ici ?! Au moins il n'y à pas DonMusik cette fois...

 **Tous les DonMusik** : BONJOUR NABUCO !

 **Nabuco** : TRIGGERED !

 **Tous les DonMusik** : N'utilise pas les termes médicaux comme ça, tu gagne un hotel en plus !

 **Hitler** : On s'y habitue vite a leurs présence.

 **Staline** : Ouais il a trop raison.

 **Nabuco** : Je regrette TELLEMENT d'avoir ban Ermite bordel...

 **Tous les DonMusik** : NE SOIT PAS PUTOPHOBE !

Nabuco tire sur les DonMusik avec son Pisto-Keith !

 **Tous les DonMusik** : ATTRAPEZ LA !

Nabuco se fait attacher dans du scotch.

 **Tous les DonMusik** : MUTER BLOQUER !

 **CHAPITRE 13 - LA GRANDE BATAILLE APPROCHE :**

DANS LE VAN :

 **Afuu** : Bon on va en Amérique du Sud donc ?

 **Ermite** : Exactement ! Il nous faut des tatouages.

 **Playermy** : C'est cool ça, je veux un tatouage d'armoire !

 **Syn Scratch** : Les capteurs indiquent que Nabuco est morte...

 **Stari** : OUAIS !

 **Gamesret** : Est-ce que ça veux dire que c'est la fin de la fanfic ?

 **Omega** : Bien sûr... Que non car on a pas encore repris le TrollFort, mais au fait Ermite, maintenant que Nabuco est morte, pourquoi on va en Amérique du Sud ?

 **Ermite** : Eh...

EN ENFER :

 **Nabuco** : MMMMMMMMF MMMMMF !

 **LeaderMusik** : On devrais la détachée, c'est une femme et on l'empeche de parler.

Les DonMusik détachent Nabuco.

 **Nabuco** : HEY LES GARS ! Vous pouvez me faire la courte échelle ?

 **Les DonMusik** : MAIS BIEN SUR !

Les DonMusik soulèvent Nabuco jusqu'au trou dans le plafond

 **Nabuco** : AUREVOIR LES CONNARDS !

 **Les DonMusik** : AAAAAH C'EST MYSOGYNE !

Nabuco sort de l'enfer par le trou fait par RoboDon au second chapitre.

 **Ray-Yami** : Bon, maintenant qu'elle est morte je suppose que je suis le nouveau modo !

 **Nabuco** : QUE TU DIS BOUFFI !

Nabuco tire dans le dos de Ray-Yami.

 **Ray-Yami** : Ouch.

 **Nabuco** : Bien.

 **Arto** : Tu n'as rien de plus classe à dire que juste "bien" ? Du style "ton existance était aussi utile qu'une perche à selfie !"

 **Nabuco** : Tu veux dire bonjour au BAN HAMMER mon cher Arto ?

 **Arto** : NON ÇA VA !

CHEZ TEMEVU :

 **Temevu** : Didi... ça fait 3 semaines que tu n'as pas bue...

 **Didi** : TA GUEULE JE JOUE A PO-

Didi se change en cailloux tellement qu'il a soif.

 **Temevu** : Avec les bouteilles d'eau _Cristaline_ (5,76€ SEULEMENT) on survit en s'hydratant !

 **Fildrong** : PLACEMENT DE PRO-

Fildrong fait de même.

 **Temevu** : Bon bah je pense que je vais partir... À pieds... Seule... Avec 2 cadavres sur le dos...

DANS LE TEMPLE DES FLECHES DE STAND :

 **Schizo** : Je ressens un grand trouble dans la force...

Schizo se téléporte comme un Super Saiyan.

EN AMERIQUE DU SUD :

 **Leo Labien** : AMERIQUE DU SUD NOUS VOILA !

 **Playermy** : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Leo Labien** : Je voulait juste être utile...

 **Stari** : CE QUE TU N'EST PAS !

 **Gamesret** : REKT !

 **Omega** : Je pense que le frère de Squeezie se trouve dans ce temple...

Omega pointe un temple avec ecrit "Temple du Frère de Squeezie : do not steal" dessus.

 **Satanizlas** : Ça parait logique.

 **Syn Scratch** : OH MON DIEU MAIS IL PARLE !

 **Satanizlas** : Bah oui.

 **Gamesret** : Mais pourquoi tu parlait pas AVANT ?!

 **Satanizlas** : J'avais pas de micro.

 **Stari** : Mais t'en as pas.

 **Satanizlas** : Eh... Mais si.

 **Playermy** : Mais non.

 **Satanizlas** : Mais si.

 **Playermy** : Mais non.

 **Satanizlas** : Mais si.

 **Playermy** : Mais non.

 **Satanizlas** : Mais si.

 **Playermy** : Mais non.

 **Satanizlas** : Mais si.

 **Omega** : FERMEZ VOS GUEULE ! Il vas falloir passer par la Forêt Duku pour atteindre le temple.

Les Trollix avancent dans la Fôret Duku (qui pour une fois ne se trouve pas en Bretagne).

 **Syn Scratch** : Quel nom de merde pour cette foret...

 **Playermy** : C'est un jeu de mot pourri car celui qui ecrit la fanfic est con.

 **Omega** : HEY ! C'est toi qui a trouver les idées.

 **Stari** : POPOPO !

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : J'avais oublier... On a une faille dans le chateau !

 **Arto** : On te le dit depuis le chapitre 3...

 **Nabuco** : Pourquoi il n'y a que nous 2 qui parlons ?

 **Arto** : Les autres sont tous morts, sauf Henko qui fait la gueule car on as casser son train...

 **Nabuco** : On va faire une pub pour demander aux gens de s'engager dans notre armée !

 **Arto** : Oh mon dieu...

AU TEMPLE :

 **Syn Scratch** : C'est ça le temple du frère de Squeezie ? C'est LAID !

 **Florent Hauchard** : C'EST MON TEMPLE, T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE CRITIQUER MES GOUTS !

 **Playermy** : Hey pd, tu peux nous faire des tatouages ?

 **Florent Hauchard** : Ok vous voulez quoi ?

 **Stari** : DEJA OUVRE NOUS LA PORTE !

 **Florent Hauchard** : IL Y A PAS DE PORTE !

 **Gamesret** : Mais si !

 **Florent Hauchard** : MAIS NON !

Omega fait avancer le Super Van dans le temple en défonçant la porte.

 **Florent Hauchard** : Que voulez vous comme tatouages ?

 **Syn Scratch et Playermy** : UNE ARMOIRE !

 **Stari** : Moi je veux me faire tatouer...

 **Omega** : FRISK D'UNDERTALE !

 **Stari** : ESPECE DE FILS DE PU-

Stari giffle Omega.

 **Omega** : Moi je peux pas me faire tatouer j'ai pas de peau...

 **Gamesret** : Je veux me faire tatouer le script de Shrek is Love.

 **Bambou** : RISITAS !

 **Deladess** : Je veux avoir écrit "Magicarpe utilise Trempette" !

 **Ermite** : Et moi je voudrais l'URL de TrixHentai !

 **Leo Labien** : Moi je veux...

 **Frère de Squeezie** : Je peux pas, j'ai plus d'encre pour toi ! Je chauffe le couteau à 1000 degrès et je vous fait ça !

PLUS TARD :

 **Playermy** : HAAAN TROP CLASSE MON TATOUAGE !

 **Syn Scratch** : ouais !

 **Bambou** : ISSOU !

 **Stari** : Je vous detestent tous.

 **Deladess** : TREMPETTE !

 **Ermite** : C'est un avertissement mon tatouage.

 **Gamesret** : J'adore mon tatouage !

 **Omega** : Ah ah ah, très drole...

Une ombre apparait dans le temple...

 **Schizo** : PLUS UN GESTE !

 **Playermy** : C'est l'heure du coup de pied !

 **Schizo** : NON ! Je viens juste dire bonjour.

 **Stari** : Quoi ?

 **Schizo** : Et aussi je viens rappeler à Omega de me faire apparaitre dans la fanfic !

 **Omega** : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Schizo pose un trône fait des os de DonMusik avec Jotaro Kujo et Dio le soutenant.

 **Schizo** : ZA WALUDO !

 **Gamesret** : Dat cameo.

 **Ermite** : Le dernier arthefacte se trouve à la frontière de la Russie !

 **Stari** : Vodka !

 **Omega** : TOUS DANS LE VAN !

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Arto... il nous faut un C.D.R.A.M.

 **Arto** : on en aurait un si tu n'avais pas acheter le cloneur à Keith...

 **Nabuco** : J'AI MES BESOINS !

 **Arto** : Allons à Monoprix alors.

A MONOPRIX :

 **Vendeur** : BONJOUR ! Que voulez vous ?

 **Nabuco** : Un Centre De Régénération À Manivelle !

 **Vendeur** : Nous n'en avons plus, mais nous avons un Centre De Génération À Malaise.

 **Arto** : Et ça sert à ?

 **Vendeur** : Faire un gros blanc génant.

 **Arto** : C'est raciste ça.

Gros blanc génant.

 **Nabuco** : Ok ta machine marche.

 **Vendeur** : Merci, vous me l'achetez ?

 **CHAPITRE 14 – LE DERNIER ARTEFACT :**

EN AMERIQUE DU SUD :

 **Ermite** : Le dernier artéfact se trouve à la frontière de la Russie...

 **Playermy** : Ça va pas être difficile...

 **Florent Hauchard** : Depuis l'investiture de Donald Fucking Trump, la Russie a augmenté le budget donné a l'armée...

 **Omega** : Pas grave, car on a le C.D.R.A.M.S. ! Bon, orevuar !

Les Trollix sortent du Temple du Frère de Squeezie avec leurs nouveau tatouages et avancent vers la Forêt Duku.

 **Stari** : En vrai pourquoi on contourne pas la forêt ?

Une ombre etrange se balade entre les branches...

 **Gamesret** : Bonne question...

Quelqu'un saute hors d'un buisson en hurlant !

 **?** : YAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Omega** : Norowa ?! Qu'est-ce tu fout là ?!

 **Norowa** : Aru-Nyan m'as demander de le suivre, il se prend pour Tarzan... C'est un effet secondaire de ses médocs...

 **Aru-Nyan** : PUTAIN DE RACINE DE M- Oh bonjour les amis, vous voulez voir ma nouvelle maison ? OH OH !

 **Leo Labien** : Oh merde, il se prend pour Mickey...

Un smiley JVC arrive de nulle part, assomant Aru-Nyan et coupant une main à Norowa prenant la fuite...

 **Playermy** : QU'EST-CE QUE ?!

La boule jaune explose, tuant tout le monde sauf les 3 Trollix Originaux.

 **Stari** : C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BOULE JAUNE, COMMENT UN SMILEY PEUT TE COUPER LA MAIN ?! OMEGA REPARE LE C.D.R.A.M.S. !

 **Raptor Dissident** : J'ai ressentit un grand boulversement dans la force des SJW... Un drame se prepare !

 **Playermy** : SYN SCRAAAAAAAAAATCH...

 **Omega** : Il est mort... il nous faut un nouveau C.D.R.A.M. mais avant : allons en Russie !

 **Stari** : Au moins Leo Labien est mort aussi !

 **Playermy** : Sauf que le magicarpe avec Trempette-Z aussi... abrutit.

 **Omega** : Et Ermite aussi... PUTAIN !

 **Raptor** : Vite, tous dans le van !

Les trolls montent dans le van en direction de la Russie...

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Bon Arto : on va faire une campagne de pub pour la KeithArmy !

 **Arto** : Pourquoi pas, tu as quoi comme slogan ?

 **Nabuco** : "Rejoins nous ou crève".

 **Henko** : Je veux bien aider si on m'offre un nouveau train...

 **Nabuco** : Ok, Henko responsable de la com !

DANS LE VAN :

 **Omega** : C'est moins drole sans les autres...

 **Playermy** : Ta gueule je regarde Steven Universe !

 **Stari** : Ah oui ce truc de tapette.

 **Raptor** : ATTENTION ON VA FONCER DANS UN SUPER-U !

Le van entre en collision avec un sombre Super-U abandonné.

 **?** : J'aime les raviolis à la bolognaise.

 **Playerly** : KIVALA ?!

 **Rei** : C'est moi Rei ! Mais qui parle ? Vous êtes où parcontre ?

 **Omega** : aAh oui c'est vrai tu ne peut voir qu'en noir et blanc, c'est pas pratique quand on est dans une salle sombre... Tu veux nous rejoindre dans notre quête de vengeance pour Cyrix ?

 **Stari** : On faisait ça a la base ? J'avais totament oublier...

 **Rei** : Je veux bien vous rejoindre, j'emporte Patate Douce avec moi !

 **Patate Douce** : ADOLF BEST WAIFU !

 **Raptor** : J'ai trouver des giraffes à l'arrière du magasin, on les utilise comme moyen de transport ?

 **Stari** : FUCK YEAH !

Les trolls partent du magasin a dos de giraffes en direction de la Russie !

 **Omega** : Mais les giraffes... Comment vont-elles nager ?

 **Playermy** : C'est très simple ! Elles vont étendre leurs cou pour respirer dans l'océan !

 **Patate Douce** : Logique !

Le cou des giraffes s'etendent tellement haut qu'elles peuvent traversée l'ocean à la nage sans se noyer !

PLUSIEURS HEURES PLUS TARD

 **Rei** : On est en Russie !

 **Commu** : BIENVENUE EN RUSSIE CYKA BLYAT ! À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT JE SERAIT VOTRE GUIDE !

 **Patate** : Ok, où se trouve l'artefact ?

 **Commu** : Il faut aller au Marché Noir ! Cela fait des semaines que le patron n'y est plus, ça ne devrait pas etre dur...

 **Omega** : Normal, c'était Syn mais il est mort.

 **Commu** : Suivez moi...

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Alors monsieur "Ninja Breton" vous avez vue notre spot publicitaire, qu'est-ce qui vous plait dans notre programme ?

 **Ninja Breton(avec un accent espagnol)** : J'accepte de vous aidez si vous me payez 500€ par meurtre.

 **Arto** : C'est cher putain !

 **Ninja Breton(avec un accent espagnol** ) : C'est ça... Ou rien !

AU MARCHE NOIR :

 **Commu** : À votre gauche il y a les tableaux volés, à droite il y à le bar à pute et en face il y a le bureau du maitre !

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

 **Stari** : C'est quoi le dernier artefact au juste ?

 **Commu** : La bouteille de larmes de SJW... Le plus grand trésor du Marché Noir... La légende raconte que ceux qui en boivent deviennent aigris et se pleignent de tout !

 **Omega** : Des SJW quoi...

Une musique retentie !

 **Chanson** : EL NINJA BRETON, EL NINJA BRETON, È SI QUE CORAZÓN !

 **Ninja Breton(avec un accent espagnol)** : BONJOUR, YE SUIS EL NINJA BRETON.

 **Tout le Monde** : BONJOUR LE NINJA BRETON !

Le Ninja Breton sort son kanata au gout de kouign-amann (patisserie bretonne).

 **Ninja Breton(avec un accent espagnol)** : Ye dois vous tuer ! Pour la modéracion !

 **Raptor Dissident** : LE CAPTEUR DE MISKINE EST AU MAXIMUM, J'AVAIS RAISON !

 **Ninja Breton(avec un accent espagnol)** : CÉCI N'EST PAS POLITIQUÉMENT CORRECT !

 **Raptor Dissident** : BOOMERANG JEAN-ONCHE !

 **Omega(chuchotant)** : On va prendre la bouteille et on se barre...

 **Playermy(chuchotant)** : Ils ont memes un C.D.R.A.

 **Stari(chuchotant)** : T'as pas oublier le M ?

 **Playermy(chuchotant)** : Non, ça c'est un Centre De Régénération Automatique, plus besoin de manivelle.

 **Rei** : REGARDEZ LA BOUTEILLES DE LARMES DE SJW EST SUR CETTE ARMOIRE !

Une étrange lumière sort du tatouage de Playermy.

 **Playermy** : AAAAAH, ÇA BRULE CETTE MERDE !

Un JetPack sort du dos de Playermy qui s'envole !

 **Stari** : REDESCENT CONNARD !

 **Playermy** : Non non ! Je prend la bouteille en volant, pd va !

Le Raptor Dissident arrache la cagoule du Ninja Breton, qui s'avère être...

 **Omega** : DONMUSIK ?!

 **NinjaMusik** : QUAND VOUS AVEZ TUER MES FRERES AVEC VOTRE CAMIONNETTE JE ME SOUIS CACHER SOUS UNE BOITE ! Vous n'y avez vou que du feu !

 **Raptor Dissident** : Tous dans la Raptor-Mobile !

Une voiture en forme de bite arrive en brisant un mur en écrasant NinjaMusik.

DANS LA RAPTOR MOBILE :

 **Playermy** : C'est marrant, les sièges passagers sont dans les couilles, ON EST LES COUILLES DU RAPTOR !

 **Stari** : Si on suit ta logique moi je suis le pelvis...

 **Rei** : Alors je regenere : Bambou, Scratch, Ermite, Deladess, Yaourt, Leo et les autres !

Tout le monde respawn comme par magie.

 **Syn Scratch** : ARMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIRE !

 **Playermy** : ARMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIRE !

 **Bambou** : ISSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU !

 **Omega** : Ermite, à quoi serve les artefacts ?

 **Ermite** : Si vous utilisez Trempette-Z avec un Magicarpe de niveau 100 recouvert de larmes de SJW avec LA pièce sur votre compte en banque ainsi que des tatouages trop stylés, les problèmes se resolevent, enfin c'est ce que dit la légende... Légende que j'ai lu sur TrixHentai d'ailleurs...

 **Syn Scratch** : Les mecs... On va entrer en colision avec le VoxFort...

UNE COLISION PLUS TARD !

 **Nabuco** : LE NINJA BRETON NE VOUS A PAS STOPPER ?!

 **Raptor Dissident** : Quel fragile ton Ninja Breton, encore une miskine de merde qui se prend pour un homme car c'est un SJW de mes deux !

 **Arto** : MISSILES ANTI-RACISME !

 **Playermy** : RECOUVREZ DELADESS !

Omega jette la bouteille sur Deladess.

 **Deladess** : TREMPETTE-Z !

L'onde de choc est tellement puissante que la faille temporelle disparait !

 **Stari** : Il est où Ermite ?

 **Ermite(dans la Raptor-Mobile)** : Je fait un ptit bac avec Shindehai et Mickeal J sur Skype !

 **Playermy** : AAAAAAAAAAAH, SKYPE !

 **Stari** : CHRONO PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAAAAMN !

Les armes de Nabuco disparaissent.

SUR LA ROUTE ARC-EN-CIEL :

 **Marion Seclin** : PAS DANS LA RUE, PAS DANS LA RUE ! Pourquoi il y a des armes au sol ?!

 **Zoro** : APPREND LA SOCIOLOGIE SALOPE !

Marion Seclin tire sur Zoro, le tuant sur le coup.

 **Licarion** : Ce qui fait de Marion Seclin une TUEUSE ! AUX SECOURS !

Marion tire sur Licarion.

 **Marion Seclin** : IL N'Y AURA PAS DE PREUVES.

 **Luigi** : ATTENTION !

Luigi entre en colision avec Marion Seclin, l'ejectant de la Route Arc-en-Ciel, elle tombe sur Terre comme un météore.

 **Arto** : Ok, je sais ce que je dois faire.

Arto entre dans la Raptor-Mobile et régénére toutes les personnes mortes depuis le chapitre 1 !

 **Farid** : TARTE A L'OIGNON !

 **Ray-Yami** : Miam, c'est bon ça !

Playermy et Nabuco saute sur place.

 **Playermy** : J'ARRIVE PAS A TE PARLER !

 **Nabuco** : MOI AUSSI, PUTAIN DE FF15 DE MERDE !

 **Raptor Dissident** : MARION SECLIN VA S'ECRASER SUR LE VOXFORT !

 **Marion Seclin** : PAS DANS LA RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE !

 **Bambou** : LASER ISSOU !

Bambou crache un laser faisant fondre Marion Seclin avant qu'lele touchee le sol !

PLUSIEURS HEURES DE COMBATS PLUS TARD :

 **Stari** : J'ai neutralisé Nabuco !

 **Playermy** : Tu l'as attacher a un arbre ?

 **Stari** : Oui.

 **Omega** : Je crois que ça veux dire que la fanfic est finie... Une belle fin !

Hans Lallemand arrive en tank.

 **Hans** : Merci d'avoir neutralisé Nabuco, le problème est que nous n'avons plus de modérateur actif, c'est pour ça que 20 d'entres vous vont participer a ma nouvelle emission, le gagnant va avoir les droits de modérations.

 **Omega** : Mais on est bien plus que 20...

 **Hans** : C'est pour ça que les lecteurs vont choisir QUI D'ENTRE VOUS rejoindras l'émission dans le prochain chapitre.

A SUIVRE...


End file.
